The Exorcist's Path
by EmmylouFreebush
Summary: Yuma Tsukioka wants nothing more than to become an Exorcist for the True Cross Order. Now, at sixteen years of age, he has been accepted into the Exorcist Cram School at True Cross Academy. The goal is to become stronger, but a debilitating illness may threaten that goal.
1. Chapter 1

Yuma Tsukioka often attended his appointments alone.

It had become routine for him, really. Arrive approximately twenty minutes early after being driven in silence by his father to the oncology clinic. Then, be shown in by oncology nurse, Ayame, who would insert the IV into his arm. Lastly, when treatment was complete, be picked up by his father, who was usually a lot more communicative by that point.

Every Wednesday, this would occur. Every Wednesday it would continue, so long as Chemotherapy was recommended.

Yuma had grown used to this. Having been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia at just eight years of age, his life had become a series of treatment cycles, remission and relapse. Yuma was fifteen when he most recently relapsed. He was hospitalised for months, his future as uncertain as the weather on any given day. It was his worst turn yet; not a positive sign for a young man who had been in remission for two years, believing that the worst was over.

So, a year later, they were still pursuing chemo as the most effective course of action. Yuma was on the fence about the whole thing. There were days he felt as though he fought a losing battle, but there were also days where he felt confident that he could finally be rid of ALL. There were days where the side-effects of chemo were almost unbearable, and other days where he felt perfectly fine. He had not been in hospital for nine months, which had to be a reasonably good sign. In addition, he had his family, especially his sister Su, who was a year younger than him. She was his rock, and although he wished he didn't have to, he depended on her significantly.

As Yuma entered the oncology ward, he noticed the small coal tar demons floating around, but as soon as Ayame turned on the light, they dispersed. Coal Tars were low level demons which possessed dirt. They were often attracted to dark places, plus the room smelt a little damp. Even Ayame screwed up her nose, cursing under her breath.

"If the damp smell is too unbearable, I can move you," she said. "The air conditioner is broken and sometimes it leaks."

"I think it will be okay," Yuma said. He would rather be in this room alone then go into the other rooms, where there were probably other people getting treatment.

"Suit yourself," she said, motioning for him to sit on the chair to the left of them.

Ayame couldn't see demons, so she didn't know about the Coal Tars. Probably for the best. They were mostly harmless in such small numbers anyway.

Yuma had been seeing demons since he was about four years old. He never really knew what they were, and was often confused when other people could not see them. His 'visions' were often dismissed as childhood fantasies, and so he had learned to ignore them. But after he was hospitalised following his relapse, he met a man who changed his entire perspective. His name was Mephisto Pheles, and he was probably the most eccentric person Yuma had ever met. But he was fun and interesting, and most of all, he believed Yuma, believed in his visions. He explained when they first met that his organisation, the Order of the True Cross, not only saw demons, but hunted them and prevented them from consuming the human world, which he called Assiah.

That was how Yuma learned of the existence of exorcists.

Mephisto told him all kinds of stories. About Assiah as well as the demon world Gehenna, about the Order and what they did, about how many humans had some level of demon blood in their veins. Mephisto's stories were interesting, and even though they sounded farfetched, even crazy, Yuma believed every single word of it. He had a new ambition now: to become an exorcist and hunt demons like the people he had heard so much about.

Finally, he worked up the courage to ask Mephisto about it. It was the day before he was discharged from the hospital.

Mephisto had smirked at him. "Ah, Yuma! I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me. Why, becoming an exorcist is a long process, and it is extremely hard work, but with the fortitude I have seen in you, I have no doubt that you could do it."

Yuma had wondered at whether mental fortitude was enough. He had assumed that exorcists were physically strong and fit, and he was neither of those things. Mephisto had assured him that it wasn't a problem.

"I am glad you are serious about this, for I, the chairman, have taken the liberty of submitting and accepting an application in your name to the Exorcist Cram School, as well as the main True Cross Academy."

"Before I even asked?" Yuma queried. "Do you often go behind people's backs?"

"I would be lying if I said no," Mephisto said, winking.

"Have you been planning this for a while?"

"Since before we met, Yuma Tsukioka. Now, I must go, but I shall be in touch with you in the coming weeks. I have sent your official acceptance letter out with your sister Suzuka's. It will be waiting for you when you are discharged from this hospital, which, by the way, will be sooner than you think."

Yuma yawned. "Even you can't know what I'm thinking," he said.

"Of course, you are correct, Yuma, but I, Mephisto Pheles, tend to have a very strong intuition about these things."

Yuma knew that even though his symptoms would be stabilised to the point where he could leave the hospital in a matter of weeks, his treatment would need to continue for many years yet. He knew Mephisto would make allowances for the need to undergo treatment, most likely chemotherapy; that was not the issue. His major issue was whether those he was training with, or indeed the higher-ups of the True Cross Order, would see him as a fit addition to their ranks.

He wanted to be an exorcist now more than ever, he just wasn't sure if he could. He supposed that time would tell. His self-doubt would not stop him from trying.

"Yuma-kun?" Ayame's sweet voice brought him back to the present. "Wake up, Yuma-kun. You're all done."

Yuma could still smell the damp within the treatment room, though he could not see the Coal Tars anymore. He looked down at his arm to notice that Ayame had already taken out the IV line. He didn't usually fall asleep during chemo treatment; his exhaustion must have gotten the better of him. He had not slept well the last few nights. It was only a few days until the beginning of the semester, and he was nowhere near ready, because he had not even managed to muster the energy to get anything prepared. He still had to get books and other stationery, plus Mephisto had arranged for him a place at one of the boarding houses, so he still had to pack clothes and other things. According to his father, Yuma would be living in one of the older boarding houses where only a few students lived. He did not have a roommate, in fact the other students in the building did not even live on the same floor as him. He was to be isolated, so as to keep his condition as low-key as possible. There were apparently going to be medical staff stationed close by to attend to Yuma's needs, despite his assurance that he could take care of himself. Mephisto had already arranged his weekly transport to the oncology department for chemotherapy treatment, as well as an agreement with his teachers to provide for him any homework he missed during that time. Surprisingly, the chairman did not explain to the teachers why this agreement was necessary; they merely did his bidding without fuss.

"He sounds like he is very influential," Suzuka said with admiration when their father had mentioned this. Yuma had nodded in solemn agreement. Sometimes there was such a thing as too much power, but since this worked in his favour, he did not dare question the authority of Chairman Johann Faust V.

Suzuka was already well-prepared for her first semester at high school. Her bags were packed, she had most of her supplies already and she was planning to move into her new room on Friday. She would be living in the main female dormitory building, which was modern and heavily populated. She would probably form study groups and friendship groups with her roommate, or students on her floor and in her classes. Most importantly, she would no longer have the responsibility of looking after Yuma. She would no longer be playing the big sister to a brother who was actually a year her senior. She would no longer have to put up with his weakness, nor his guilt for being so weak. She wouldn't have to lie about not minding it anymore; Yuma knew she did.

Yuma had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. He felt terrible about it, because those car rides home were a rare opportunity to spend genuine quality time with his father. But his father had carried him inside the house and laid him down on his bed. He had gone back to work after that, but when Yuma woke, he found he was not alone. Suzuka had come in, wriggling herself into his arms and falling asleep there. She was still wearing her glasses, which were slightly square-shaped and had deep blue rims. Yuma gently slid them off her face, reaching behind him to place them on the bedside table.

Su stirred. "Nii-chan," she murmured. Big Brother. She turned over, burying her face into his chest, just below his shoulder.

Yuma smiled. That meant she wasn't planning to leave any time soon. He closed his still-tired eyes, letting his sister's warmth and the lack of pain he felt at present soothe him back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuma saw the size of the room, he felt a twinge of bitterness at having nobody to share it with. There was two of everything: two study desks, two bookshelves, two beds. Yuma chose the setup on the left-hand side of the room to claim. Then there were the common areas: the bathroom, the kitchen area, the living area. These were meant to be shared with the other rooms on Yuma's floor, all of which had no occupants. He had these to himself as well.

He immediately felt the sting of loneliness. He imagined Suzuka, already settled into her dorm room and making friends. It was the day before classes were due to start and Yuma knew _no-one_.

Yuma unpacked his things slowly, ensuring that each thing had a place. It was not easy. Yuma tired quickly, and was often required to stop often due to fatigue. He attributed this to the fact that he had not been sleeping well.

Yuma sat on the floor, extracting a photo frame from one of the boxes. The photograph within was one of him and Suzuka at Disneyland in Tokyo. It had been Su's thirteenth birthday, and she had practically begged their father to take them to Disneyland, not that he had needed much convincing. She wore a Minnie Mouse ear headband atop her head and a red and white polka dot dress. Yuma merely had worn a pair of black cargo pants and a red shirt. The photo had been taken by their father. It was happier times then. Yuma was in remission, believed to be rid of the scourge which plagued his young life.

Yuma's tears stung his eyes with the memory of those times. Placing the photo on the bedside table, he made to reach for the box again when he heard a light knock on the door. He was unsure who would be calling in, let alone this late. Perhaps it was Mephisto, but then again, the Chairman usually made more of a flamboyant entrance. If anything, he would have knocked louder, announcing himself as he did so.

Yuma forced himself to stand, ignoring the dizziness that overcame him as he stumbled to the door. When he opened it, he saw a younger boy, slightly taller than himself. He had dark hair and a lightly freckled face, and wore square-shaped glasses on his turquoise eyes. He gave an anxious smile.

"Sir Pheles told me there was to be a new resident in our building," he said. "I'm Yukio Okumura. My brother and I live in the floor above you."

"Yuma Tsukioka." Yuma bowed respectfully. "I apologise for the state this room is in. I have not yet finished unpacking."

"That's quite alright. I will not bother you long."

"You're not bothering me, Okumura-san. You are the first person I have met from True Cross. Are you a first-year student as well?"

"Yes," Okumura said. "Sir Pheles tells me you will also be attending the Exorcist Cram School. You will see me there as well, as I shall be one of your instructors."

"S-sensei!" Yuma cried, exasperated. He bowed, ashamed. "Forgive me, I did not realise!"

"How could you?" Okumura asked. "We have only just met. Please, do not apologise to me."

"O-Okumura-sensei! Would you like something to drink? I have water, and my father brought some juice over earlier." He felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He had no idea how to deal with a teacher who was around his age, if not younger.

"It's quite alright. Water is perfectly fine. Thank you, Yuma. May I call you Yuma?"

"Yes," Yuma said. "Of course, you can!" He rushed towards the kitchen area to pour out two glasses of water.

"Only here," Okumura said, slowly following him out. "In Cram School classes I shall address you properly. You might consider affording me the same treatment."

"Sensei?"

"Yukio," he corrected calmly. "You need only use such formal terms when I am teaching you. Here, we are equal."

Yuma placed a glass of water on the kitchen bench in front of Yukio. "Okay… Yukio" he said shyly. He had never been too good with friends. Yuma had become used to pushing people away, thinking it safer for everyone to keep their distance in case they got too attached and then lost him. Not that too many people actually _tried_ to be friends with him. Not like Yukio Okumura seemed to be doing right now. This visit was the nicest thing anyone who wasn't a family member had done for him in a while.

"So, what made you decide to become an exorcist?" Yukio asked.

"I want to be stronger," Yuma said without hesitation. He took a mouthful of water. "And I want to protect my family. Other people, too, but mainly Father and Su."

"Su? Is that your...?"

"My sister. She's fifteen, a year younger than I am."

Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You are much like I was… like I still am. My father was already an exorcist, and I joined because I wanted to protect my brother Rin. Now he has come here; he wants to be an exorcist himself. Soon he will not need me anymore… Forgive me. I shouldn't burden you."

"It's okay. I told you my story, so it's only fair that I hear yours." Yuma sighed. "Yukio, I know you are going to be my teacher, but I hope we can become friends as well."

Yukio seemed surprised, but smiled when he got over the shock. "I hope so as well, Yuma." He drained his glass of water. "Thank you for this," he added. "I shall see you tomorrow. I am looking forward to helping you become stronger."

Yuma nodded once. "I'll see you then."

He waited for Yukio to leave before re-entering his room. It took him another thirty minutes or so but he managed to unpack the main things in his room. He smiled back at that photograph as he laid down on his bed, exhausted.

"Su," he said to the picture. "I will become stronger for you. I promise I will protect you…"

With that promise in his mind, he allowed himself to sleep more peacefully than he had done in weeks.

Cram school classes had technically started yesterday, so Yuma was already a day behind his classmates who had arrived earlier. Yukio had come by that morning to provide Yuma with the key that would gain him entry into the cram school, but he had also brought over breakfast, which Yuma had been extremely grateful for.

Yuma sat himself behind two girls, first years. One of them had short hair and a seemingly warm disposition, and the other wore an almost permanent scowl and had very distinctive eyebrows. Yuma didn't make eye contact with any of his new classmates until the class had ended. That was when Yukio approached him, sitting down beside him.

"You didn't miss too much in yesterday's class," he said. "Those who had not yet been through a Mashou did so yesterday, but Sir Pheles informed me that this has already occurred with you."

"Yes," Yuma said. "I don't remember it, but Mephisto explained that it was how I could see demons. Hey, you did not tell me that you were the First-Year Representative. That's really cool."

"Thank you," Yukio replied gratefully.

Yuma stood up slowly. "I'll see you later, Okumura-sensei."

Yukio nodded once in assent. "You will, Tsukioka-kun."

As Yuma left the classroom, a small, white dog fell into step beside him. "How was your first day, Yuma?" a voice asked. Was it coming from the dog? Or was Mephisto, the owner of the voice, standing behind him.

"It was good," Yuma said, looking around. He couldn't see Mephisto, unless Mephisto _was_ the dog.

"I am glad," Mephisto said. Yuma's question was answered when he transformed. The 'dog' had turned into 'human' Mephisto. There it was: the dramatic entrance. Mephisto smirked.

"Wonders never cease," Yuma remarked.

"And how are you settling into your accommodations?" Mephisto inquired.

"Pretty well, thank you. I do like having my own space." Plus, it wasn't so lonely with Yukio and his brother just upstairs. Yuma had seen Rin in class, but had not spoken to him yet.

"That is excellent. I shall continue to check in on you, but in the meantime if you need anything, you need only ask Okumura-kun or myself."

"I am sure I can manage. Thank you, Sir Pheles."

Mephisto winked, and with a dramatic flounce he was gone, leaving Yuma in the hallway alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Summer Holidays will be upon us soon," Yukio announced to the class. "However, before that, you will all be taking the Exwire Authorisation Exam. Now, the exam will not be easy. It is designed to provide combat training as well as promote you from page to exwire. In preparation for the exam, I am holding a training camp all of next week."

He began handing out some pieces of paper. Yuma was handed one by the short-haired girl in front of him, Paku. She smiled at him as he thanked her.

"It is important to think now about what kind of exorcist you hope to be," Yukio said. "If you wish to participate in the camp, I would like you to submit this form to me by Monday."

Meister Acquisition Hope. That was what the form said. Yuma had not actually given much thought into which technical qualification would suit him best. He knew roughly what each one did, so that was a start.

Attending Neuhaus-sensei's magic circle class made Yuma realise that being a Tamer was hardly an option for him. He had been unable to summon a familiar, whereas Kamiki and Moriyama had been successful in this endeavour. Moriyama would probably also be good at being a Doctor, since she seemed to know her way around medicinal plants. He knew that Miwa, Suguro and Shima were most likely going for the Aria Meister. Aria was a good choice if you were good at rote learning and reciting things under pressure. Those were not things Yuma considered himself particularly gifted at. Rin Okumura would probably choose to be a Knight. After all, he carried that sword of his everywhere he went, so it was only natural that he would want to learn how to use it. Takara, Yamada and Paku he wasn't sure about.

The way Yuma saw it, the three options he had available to him were Doctor, Dragoon and Knight. Doctor was definitely an achievable option, since he was doing rather well in anti-demon pharmacology so far. But the disadvantage of _only_ choosing the Doctor Meister was that he would be practically useless if he was required to actually fight. Many Doctors tended to eventually attain other Meisters. For instance, Yukio was both a Doctor and a Dragoon. Yuma could do that, or he could pair Doctor with Knight and use a sword to fight like Rin. There were advantages and disadvantages to both. One was more focussed on close range fighting, and the other was effective from further away. The main advantage of firearms was that they could be used at close range if needed. Though, from what Yuma understood, there were sword techniques with demon swords that could be used from further away.

There was also the physical stamina side of things. A Dragoon would likely conserve more energy than a Knight in the grand scheme of things, though Yuma was under no illusions that Dragoons did not expel fair bit of energy. Yuma was not physically strong; he was underweight for his age and quite frail due to the effects of the cancer in his body and the treatment which battled against it. It was something that he was required to take into account when making this decision.

He shrugged, shoving the piece of paper into his backpack. He looked up to see Yukio's eyes on him for the briefest of moments before both boys looked away. Yuma left the room in a hurry. He was not feeling well.

As Yuma made his way back to his room, he took a bucket from the floor's laundry with him. It did not take him long before he was throwing up in it. He had seen it coming from a mile away. He had been feeling nauseous all day.

He heard a knock on his door. "Yuma?" It was Yukio.

"Yukio?" Yuma responded weakly. "I'm sorry. This isn't a good time."

Yuma coughed again, inducing another wave of violent throwing up.

"Yuma?" Yukio called. "Yuma! Are you okay?"

Yuma sniffed. His nose had begun to run and he was feeling dizzy. Yukio was knocking on the door again. "Yuma!"

Yuma forced himself to stand. Yukio wasn't going away, that much was clear. He opened the door.

Yukio took one look at him and cringed. "You look terrible," he noted. Yuma practically collapsed into the younger boy's arms out of sheer fatigue. Yukio supported his lack of weight with ease. "Let's get you cleaned up, then." He had gone into detached 'teacher mode', acting as a man twice his age would. He carried Yuma to the bathroom, stopping only once so that Yuma could grab a towel out of the designated linen cupboard. Yuma threw up again as soon as they got to the bathroom. Yukio was emptying and washing the bucket that Yuma had been using in the bedroom. Then he was using the towel to wipe Yuma's face, which was slumped against his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Yuma asked meekly.

"I wanted to ask you about the form," Yukio responded softly. "I wondered what Meister you might be considering. But it probably doesn't matter right now. I did not realise you were unwell. Your Meister is probably the least of your concerns at the moment."

"It's okay," Yuma said. "I have actually been thinking about it. I know I won't be a Tamer. I couldn't call a familiar in Neuhaus-sensei's class today. Or an Aria. I don't think I would be able to remember the sutras and Bible passages, especially not under pressure. I think Suguro is going to be a Dragoon as well. I think I could be a Dragoon. Or maybe a Knight. Or a Doctor. Having a Doctor around could be the difference between life and death, but I wouldn't be able to help fight much. I don't know if I would like that. I could do what Suguro is doing and try for two Meisters; for me it would be Doctor and Dragoon or Doctor and Knight. I'd probably lean towards Dragoon, because I think I would be better at long-range fighting. Do they have snipers in the True Cross Order? I could move around without being noticed, helping the team from the background. I wouldn't have to rely on physical strength or stamina. I have good vision going for me, and I can be focussed. I would pick off the demons from behind, then come down to treat everyone's wounds and make sure they are okay. I wouldn't get in anyone's way, but I would still be fighting."

Yukio looked surprised. "A sniper, huh?" he said, nodding approvingly. "And a Doctor."

"Of course, I would also learn to use smaller firearms, in case sniping wasn't an option. I would still use stealth tactics, but also know how to fire at close range. I wonder what Mephisto would think of that idea."

Yukio smiled. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I think it's a great idea," he said. "I don't know much about sniper rifles, but I am sure someone in the Order will."

"If not, I will look externally," Yuma said. He stood up slowly. "I think the worst is over, so we can probably go back to my room now. Though, I'll take the bucket just in case."

"Okay," Yukio said. He stood up as well. "You still look terrible. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Yuma wanted to say yes. "No, that's okay. You should get some rest, Yukio."

"I will be," Yukio said. "I can sleep in the spare bed. I can text Nii-san and let him know."

"It's up to you. I don't think I can convince you not to."

Yuma felt faint. By the time they arrived back at his room, Yukio with fresh sheets tucked under his arm, he was ready to collapse again. It was lucky Yukio had him, otherwise he would have crashed onto the floor.

"I'm staying," Yukio said as he lifted Yuma onto his bed. He used a damp corner of the towel that they had been using to wipe Yuma's brow. "Try and get some sleep, Yuma."

Yuma nodded. "Mmm," he grunted softly before closing his eyes, sinking almost immediately into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio had not slept the entire night. He had passed the time watching Yuma sleep. The older boy had only woken up once during the night. He complained about being in pain, but had said there was nothing Yukio could do. Yukio felt helpless, like all the times he was in trouble and needed to rely on Rin for support. Except this time, he was the one in the position to help, but couldn't. Out of the two scenarios, this was worse, even though Yuma seemed to know exactly what to do in this situation.

In the end, Yuma had gone back to sleep. His face had gone completely pale, and it was almost like he had passed out rather than actually fallen asleep.

Yuma's Meister choices had been well thought-out. He had considered his strengths and weaknesses, choosing the precise skill set he would train for based on that. It was quite a contrast to Rin, whom Yukio suspected only wanted to be a knight so that he could use his blue flames to fight. When Rin drew the Koma sword, he was no longer Rin Okumura, Yukio's twin brother and son of Shiro Fujimoto. He was Rin Okumura, son of Satan. Yukio would never admit to it, but that thought scared him. He had spent his entire life killing demons, even knowing that his brother _was_ one. If Rin allowed his demonic side to consume him, then Yukio feared he would have no choice but to kill his own brother.

He had spent his life trying to protect Rin. But he couldn't protect Rin from himself.

Yuma stirred, drawing Yukio back to the present moment. His eyes opened, and he rubbed them seemingly instinctively.

"You're awake?" he asked. "Have you been up the whole night?"

"Yes," Yukio said. "I couldn't sleep. I am okay though. I don't usually sleep much anyway."

Yuma shifted on his bed so that he was sitting upright. "What time is it?" The question prompted Yukio to check the watch he was still wearing.

"Just after six," Yukio stated. "Yuma, are you‒"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Yukio was a little taken aback by the interruption. He shook his head. "I should go and check on Nii-san," he said. "Then I have to prepare today's lesson, then go to normal classes, then Cram School..."

"Will you be eating among all that?"

"Of course. If he's awake, I'll have breakfast with Nii-san."

"Good," Yuma said.

It was astounding how Yuma had been the one who was unwell the previous night, and all he could think about when he woke up was _Yukio's_ welfare. Was _he_ eating? Was _he_ sleeping? It was kind of sweet to have someone care that much.

"What about you?" Yukio asked. "Are _you_ okay, Yuma?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but I think I might be a bit dehydrated, so that doesn't surprise me."

Yukio stood up, finally having an opportunity to be of use. "I will get some water," he said.

"Oh," Yuma said. "You really don't have to‒"

Yukio left before he could argue. He took a while to find which cabinet held the water glasses, and by the time he had actually gotten the water, Yuma was standing there. Yukio set it on the bench in front of him. "If you're not well enough to come to class, I will bring the work you missed to you this afternoon," he said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I will be in class. You should go check on Rin. I'll be fine from here. I promise."

When Yukio got back to his own room he found Rin fast asleep, snoring lightly. The chances of him waking even if Yukio shook him were slim to none, so Yukio began working on his lesson. He heard Rin move behind him, but the older twin didn't wake. Yukio saw a slight glimpse of his brother's tail and sighed.

He had needed to be so careful since Rin's awakening. He could not say or do anything that even remotely hinted at his brother's condition, nor could he do anything to set Rin off in case he revealed his blue flames out of anger. This was easier said than done because Rin was temperamental. In addition, Yukio had realised that Rin was scared, even if his brother had not realised it himself. If the secret ever came out, there was a chance the Order would decide to kill Rin, and there would be nothing Yukio could do to prevent it, shy of killing Rin himself.

In a way, Yukio hated having to be this way with Rin. Protecting his brother, who was impulsive and aggressive by nature, was a difficult task, and one Yukio had always done without question. Rin had always demanded attention from others, while Yukio had fallen by the wayside on multiple occasions. In a way, part of what had made him bond so closely with Yuma was that the boy was _his_ friend, and not Rin's. It was selfish, but that was how he saw it.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin muttered groggily. "You're back?"

Yukio had not even noticed his brother wake up. "Yes," he said.

"You didn't come home last night. Where were you?"

"Didn't you get my text?" Yukio asked. Had he even remembered to send it? He was supposed to tell Rin he was staying in Yuma's room.

"Eh?" Rin murmured, leaning over himself to check his phone. "Oh yeah…" he was reading the message for the first time. "You were at Yuma's. Why?"

"It's none of your business, Nii-san," Yukio said.

Rin screwed up his face. "Aww, don't be like that."

Yukio ignored him. He was trying to prepare his lesson for Cram School. He didn't have time to satisfy Rin's curiosity. If only his older brother was as curious about what he was learning at Cram school as he was about Yukio's whereabouts the night before. Yukio would probably die of shock.

"Oi! Four-eyes! You listening to me?"

Yukio was hit in the face with a pillow. His glasses were knocked clean off his face and into his lap. Yukio growled.

"I'm busy, Nii-san," he said. "Leave me alone."

Rin huffed, but thankfully didn't throw anything else. Yukio placed his glasses back on.

"Why do you like him?" he heard Rin ask.

"Yuma?" Yukio asked. He stopped his work and turned to face his brother. "Because he is driven, focussed. Unlike some people I know." He raised his eyebrow at Rin's scowl. "He's kind and serious and he's strong, in his own way. Why _don't_ you like him?"

"I don't _not_ like him," Rin argued. "I hardly know him. At school, he kind of keeps to himself. He doesn't really talk to us."

"He's shy," Yukio said. "And maybe a little intimidated. There are some big personalities in that class. Yourself included, Nii-san."

Rin thought about this, or at least he seemed to. "He doesn't really have a lot of friends, does he?"

Yukio shook his head. "Not really. Everyone his own age is a year above him in school. He didn't know anyone when he came to True Cross, I don't think." Yukio sighed. He slid off his bed as his stomach began to rumble. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked Rin.

His brother nodded slowly. "Sure."

Yukio handed his pillow back to him. "Try not to throw anything else at me, Nii-san."

Yukio and Rin sat down to breakfast. The meal had already been prepared. It was something Yukio did not spend a lot of time reflecting on, but now he wondered if the same mystery chef that they had never seen also cooked Yuma's meals, or whether it was a different person for a different floor. He made a mental note to ask his friend about it later.

Rin was clearly not thinking about where it came from. He was shovelling the bites of food into his mouth desperately as though it would be taken from him if he didn't finish quickly. Yukio sighed, looking at his lesson plan.

The second Rin was finished he stood up, abandoning the tray. "This was nice," was all he said before he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Yukio in the dining area alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzuka was having trouble getting her short black bob to sit right on her face today. It was getting to that point where it began to need a cut, and whenever it did this, the ends tended to misbehave, sticking up every which way. In the end, though, she had used hairspray to make it curl under, which did something funky to the texture of her hair, but what choice did she have. If she spent too much longer trying to curl it naturally she would be late for class.

She adjusted her square-shaped glasses over her eyes before appraising herself one last time. She farewelled her roommate, Namika, who was still getting ready, before scooping up her backpack and leaving the room. They did not have the same subject first, and so there was no point waiting for Namika, only to have them go their separate ways anyway.

Suzuka's first class of the day was science, her favourite subject. When she arrived at the classroom, there were a few students already in there. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes rested on one particular boy. She quickly looked away before he could catch her staring before she took her seat directly in front of him.

 _He's so cute_ , she thought, not daring to look back. _Yukio Okumura, first year representative. He's so smart. He got a scholarship to get into True Cross. Everyone likes him… everyone. I am just one of many girls who wish Okumura-kun would notice them._

In a way, her crush on Okumura-kun was a welcome distraction from the real issues. It made her feel like a giddy young girl again, not the mature 'big sister' she had to be whenever Yuma took a turn for the worst. Of course, she loved caring for Yuma, but she just wanted him to get better so that they could live normal lives again. It seemed selfish of her to want that, but she knew for a fact that it was what Yuma wanted too. It was better than the alternative, which was Yuma dying. She was determined to believe that it would not happen. Yuma was going to go back into remission, and this time he was going to stay that way.

She quickly pulled out her phone, sending a quick text message to her older brother. She was asking whether he wanted to have lunch with her today. Within a minute, he had texted her back, happily accepting the invitation. Su grinned, putting her phone away just as her friend and regular lab partner, Kaoru, walked into the room.

"Su-chan!" she said warmly as she slid into the seat beside Suzuka. "I can't wait to do this experiment today."

They had been told they were doing a practical lab session by their teacher last class. They had done all the theory work about the experiment and today it was the actual experiment. Su loved the practical work, so she was just as enthusiastic as Kaoru. Especially since it was part of the Chemistry unit. Chemistry was Su's favourite branch within the wide science field. Kaoru liked Biology the best, but said that Chemistry linked into Biology so it was her second favourite.

"Me either," Su replied.

"Oh, hey!" Kaoru said. "Sensei said we would be in groups of four for this one. Who should we pair with?"

"Whoever will have us, I suppose," Su said. She had this little fantasy running in the back of her mind about pairing with Okumura-kun and his lab partner, but she dared not say it in front of Kaoru. She did not know the girl quite well enough yet to divulge the secrets of her heart.

To her utter shock, Kaoru whirled around, facing the desk behind them. _Where Okumura-kun was sitting!_

"It's Okumura, right?" she said loudly. "Who's your lab partner?"

"Yamaguchi-kun," he said casually.

"Run it by him when he gets here," Kaoru said, "But do you want to be in our group for the experiment? It'd be you and Yamaguchi-kun with myself and Tsukioka-san. What do you say?"

"Alright," he said quietly. "If that's okay with you, Tsukioka-san," he added pointedly. Su turned around slowly, trying to hide the rising heat in her cheeks.

"Yes," she said formally. "I'm happy to work with Okumura-kun and Yamaguchi-kun."

"I heard my name," another voice interjected. Kazuto Yamaguchi, the other party in this decision had just turned up.

"I was just asking Okumura-kun if you two wanted to team up for the lab experiment today," Kaoru explained. He said yes if it's alright with you, and my partner agrees." She looked pointedly at Su.

"So, I'm outnumbered," Yamaguchi said. "But of course, I would have agreed as well. How could I say no to Yoshida-san?"

Kaoru winked at him before she turned back around at the sound of Sensei's voice. "I trust you have all found your groups of four for the experiment?" he said. "Once you have, come and get your equipment so we may begin."

"I'll get it," Su said. She didn't want her lab partners to see that she was panicking. If she kept her head down and focussed on the experiment, she would be fine. All she had to do was not look too hard at Yukio Okumura.

The dining hall was packed, but eventually Su found her big brother. She really needed to offload about science class that morning. Working with Yukio had been like a dream come true, but it had gone a lot differently in her head. She had barely even looked him in the eye, let alone talked to him. Kaoru and Kazuto had been the opposite. They were flirting and making jokes the entire class, and they even left together, as they apparently both had History class next. Su _knew_ her next class was the same as Okumura's, but she had left without him out of embarrassment and fear.

Yuma could see it written all over her face. Of course, the first thing he did was ask about it.

"You look upset," he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing serious," she said. "I just wish I wasn't so shy and awkward all the time."

"Now, I know there's a story behind this," Yuma teased. "Come on. Let's get some lunch and we'll talk about it."

One of the things Su loved about her big brother was that not every conversation was about cancer. He never interrupted seemingly trivial conversations to talk about chemotherapy or the possibility of losing his hair. In fact, he rarely brought his illness up. It was usually someone else who forced him to talk about it. No matter how stupid everyone else's problems seemed in comparison to cancer, Yuma was always lending a listening ear. So, when Su told him about the situation in science class, she knew he wasn't seeing her issue as mediocre.

"I had the perfect opportunity to talk to him," she complained. "And I completely froze up. I just stood there, watching Kaoru flirt with his lab partner. I should have been trying to copy her, and I didn't. I'm such an idiot, Nii-chan!"

"You're not an idiot," Yuma said. "You're just shy. We get that from Father. It's nothing to worry about. It doesn't make you stupid or weird or anything. Besides, some boys like the shy, quiet girls. You don't all have to be like Kaoru."

"I know. But I wish I was. She's just so confident and cool."

"I know what that's like," Yuma said. He seemed to be reflecting on something, maybe someone he wished he was like. "But you're not Kaoru," he said. "You're Suzuka, and some day, a boy is going to come along who loves Suzuka with all his heart, and that boy is going to be the luckiest boy in the whole world."

"Nii-chan," she said, leaning against Yuma's shoulder. "You're so sweet for saying that."

"It's absolutely true," he reassured her. "But don't forget. No boy will ever love you as much as your big brother."

"I know," Su said, smiling with all the warmth he had just instilled into her heart. "I love Nii-chan more than I will love any other boy, too," she promised. "And I will always look after Nii-chan…" Her arms went around his waist, and she felt his arms wrap around her as well.

"When I become an Exorcist," Yuma said quietly. "I'll be the one looking after Su-chan. I promise."

Su didn't really understand the whole Exorcism thing. But Yuma wanted it so badly, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. So, she would help him get there in any way she could. It had been her promise to him when he told her about Cram School. Suzuka Tsukioka never broke her promises.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we having this training camp in the dorms?" Rin asked while they waited for the rest of the Pages to arrive. "Aren't there other kids here we need to worry about?"

"No," Yukio said quietly. "Nobody else lives here. It's just the three of us in the older dorm. The others live in the newer dorms."

"How come Yuma lives on his own on the lower floor?"

"I don't know, Nii-san," Yukio said, clearly irritated with Rin's constant questioning. "Sir Pheles assigned him here, so that's where he is."

Rin shot a questioning look at Yuma, who shrugged dismissively. Yuma turned to the other Okumura brother. "So, this camp goes for a week, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," Yukio said.

"I'll have to leave on Wednesday for about half the day," Yuma announced. "Sir Pheles already knows about it, but I thought you should know too, Okumura-sensei."

Yukio frowned, pushing up his square glasses. "This couldn't be rescheduled?" he asked almost mechanically.

"Unfortunately, no," Yuma said. "Normally it clashes with academic classes, rather than Cram School, but this thing happens _every_ Wednesday." He hoped that was all the detail he would have to go into.

"If Sir Pheles has given his approval, there is not much I can say," Yukio said. There was a surprising hint of disdain in his tone. Yuma dismissed it despite being a little hurt by it.

"Look!" Rin said, pointing to where he could see the rest of the class approaching. "Here they come!"

The week-long training camp was as full-on as Yukio had warned them it would be. Between the constant classes and the exams, it was enough to make anyone feel exhausted. Yuma had spent much of the time getting used to his new rifle, which had been paid for by Mephisto for his use. Working out the mechanics was one thing; actually being able to shoot at targets was another. But Yuma was a surprisingly decent marksman for a beginner, and if he kept going out to the range every day to practice, he would be competent enough to shoot at moving targets in no time. At least, that was his goal.

 _Don't practice until you get it right, practice until you cannot get it wrong._

Yuma's father had said that once after Suzuka had taken up archery as a sport. She had taken the words to heart, and now she was winning competitions. Yuma simply had to apply the principle to his own shooting.

Yuma told Ayame that Wednesday that he had taken up shooting. The nurse had smiled as she put in the IV line. "As long as you don't shoot humans," she had said jokingly.

"Not at all," Yuma said. "Just animals."

Demons were kind of like animals, he thought. Weren't they?

After handing in one of the exam papers, Yuma headed down to his floor for a bath. Most of the students were on the same floor as Yukio and Rin, but Yamada and Takara were both staying on Yuma's floor. The two of them mostly kept to themselves, so Yuma barely even noticed they were there.

He had just come back upstairs to Yukio and Rin's floor when he heard the scream. He paled as he ran towards the sound. He heard Rin yelling something as he got closer and almost collided with a panicked Moriyama.

"Yuma!" she cried. "Go find Yuki-chan! Kamiki-san and Paku-san are in trouble! They were in the bathroom! Please tell Yuki-chan!"

The first place he looked was the testing room. Fortunately, Yukio was still there. "Yukio!" Yuma wheezed breathlessly. "Come…quick. The girls… Rin…"

Yukio sprang into action, seizing his guns and racing out the door, Yuma trailing him. The other kids were following as well. They reached the bathroom within the minute, Yukio going straight for the ghoul demon. Moriyama was treating a wound caused by the demon's _mashou_ on Paku. Kamiki was probably hiding somewhere because Yuma couldn't see her.

He couldn't remember what happened next. He remembered that he couldn't breathe, his entire body in pain from sprinting from one end of the floor to the other. He remembered the ghoul escaping out the window and Yukio carrying Paku out of the bathroom. Someone spoke to him, called his name, but he could not form the words to respond. The last thing he remembered was his vision disappearing into black and vaguely feeling a pair of hands grab him just before he hit the hard tile floor.

Yuma woke up in an unfamiliar bed that night. Across from him he could see Paku. She was fast asleep and peaceful. He knew that the young girl would be fine. After all, Moriyama had been very prompt in treating her wound. The blonde girl definitely had the makings to be a great Doctor. Along with her talent as a Tamer, she was pretty set up in becoming a useful asset to any Exorcist team.

Yuma was more disappointed in himself than anything else. Yes, he had gotten Yukio, who had stopped the ghoul from attacking his brother. But passing out like that was something he could not let slip. It was a sign of weakness, and Yuma didn't want to be weak anymore.

Paku opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Yuma lying in the bed next to hers. "Tsukioka-kun," she said softly. He had not even realised she knew his name. They had barely even spoken. Paku frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened to you?"

Yuma gave her a weak smile in return. "I think someone carried me here after I passed out," he said. "More importantly, though, are you okay, Paku-san?"

"I think I'll be fine, thanks to Moriyama-san and Okumura-kun. I just hope Izumo-chan is okay."

"Kamiki-san? She's strong. I think she will be alright," Yuma assured her. He shifted his weight so that he could move into a sitting position. "I'll look out for her, if you like," he offered. He barely knew Kamiki, but she was his classmate and Paku seemed like she was significantly worried about her.

"Would you, Tsukioka-kun? You're so nice. Izumo-chan won't admit it, but she'll need good friends someday. Especially since I am considering quitting Cram School."

"You are?"

Paku nodded. "I just don't think being an Exorcist is what I want to do. I'm not keeping up with the classes, and I'm being left behind. I don't want Izumo-chan to feel like she has to protect me all the time."

"I know how you feel," Yuma said. He thought about Su and the promise he made to her. "Being an Exorcist isn't for everyone, just like being a teacher or a doctor isn't for everyone. I am sure you'll find something you want to do that you'll love more than Exorcism."

"Thank you, Tsukioka-kun," she said warmly. "I hope I will, too." She yawned almost silently. "Please look after Izumo-chan… and Moriyama-san. She's been trying so hard."

Paku closed her eyes again. She looked like she was ready to go back to sleep. "Tsukioka-kun," she murmured sleepily. "Please look after yourself, too, okay?"

"Get some more sleep, Paku-san," Yuma said. Rest was exactly what the girl needed right now. It wasn't such a bad idea for Yuma either. It would be proper sleep this time, not a sleep induced by falling unconscious unwillingly. He stood up so that he could go and turn the light off at the switch, then trailed his memorised path in the dark back to the bed so that he could sleep for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

When one went through chemotherapy, it wasn't always clear what each day would bring. Some days would bring nausea, vomiting, dizziness or disorientation, splitting headaches, pain or lack of feeling in parts of the body or some form of other ailment which would bring down the rest of the day. Other days, a patient could feel perfectly fine and normal.

When Yuma Tsukioka arrived at the class that morning, on the last official day of the training camp, it was clear that it was going to be one of the bad days. He had a very painful tension headache, which was accompanied by quite debilitating nausea. He speculated that the only reason he had not thrown up yet was because there was nothing _to_ throw up. Once again, he had skipped breakfast due to a lack of appetite.

What was also apparent was that he was not the only one who was struggling. The tension in the room following the events of the night before was as thick as butter. Kamiki, in particular, was lacking in concentration out of worry for her best friend Paku. Even though the girl had assured her before he left the 'sick bay' that she was fine, Yuma worried about her as well. Yukio had also assured them that Paku was going to make a full recovery. Yuma knew, though, that it was not just that for Kamiki. There was no doubt Paku had told her friend that she was considering leaving cram school. That had to be weighing heavily on Kamiki's mind. Yuma wished there was some way he could assure the girl that Paku's leaving was not her responsibility. He somehow doubted she would listen to him, though.

Kamiki was reciting a passage of scripture to the class when things reached the breaking point. Halfway through, she forgot her recitation. It was a very un-Kamiki thing to have done, as her recall memory was usually quite good. Of course, the teacher asked Suguro to read the passage, and in his typical style he did it perfectly. Kamiki did not take it well.

"Who wants to be an Aria, anyway?" she complained. "They're completely defenceless while they're reciting, and rely on the rest of the party to protect them. I could memorise those passages if I want, I just choose not to!"

"What the hell?" Suguro demanded from the other side of the room. "I'm studying to be an Aria! So is Shima and Konekomaru! What are you trying to say?"

"Bon!" Miwa cried.

"How dare you go laughing at other people's dreams!" Suguro yelled. "You know, I really can't stand you and your self-righteous attitude." He was storming towards her, fists clenched.

"Oh, so you wanna sort this with violence?" Kamiki taunted him. "Only to be expected from a brute like you."

"Kamiki-san," Yuma pleaded. "Suguro-kun. You don't need to‒"

"You stay out of this!" Suguro yelled. "This is between me and her!"

"Oh, look at you, tough-guy!" Kamiki continued to tease. "The tough-guy who wants to 'defeat Satan'. What a joke!"

"Well, what's your goal, then? At least I have a dream."

"I have ambitions. I just don't go bragging about them to everyone. I'm not a show-off like you!"

Suguro seized Kamiki's collar. "Why you‒"

 _Smack!_

Kamiki's fist connected… to Rin Okumura's face. The boy had stepped between Kamiki and Suguro to prevent the violent outburst from turning into a full-scale brawl. Yuma acted quickly, reaching for Rin's wrist to help him steady himself. "Okumura-kun," he said.

"I'm fine," he said. They heard the sound of their teacher yelling at them just as another teacher, Yukio, entered the room. Yuma and Rin held each other's gazes for a long time. Rin grinned. "Thanks, Yuma!" he said. 

Frustrated was not even close to being an accurate word to describe Yuma at the moment. He could have been practicing his shooting or studying for the next theory assignment, or even reading though his notes from normal school at that moment. Instead, because of Kamiki and Suguro, the whole class was on detention, being punished by means of being forced to hold a Baryon demon in their laps. With each passing moment, the rock demon became heavier, and Yuma was almost certain the one in his lap had become heavier than him. He felt as though the weight would crush his underweight body.

"Have you all had time to reflect on your behaviour?" Yukio asked the class calmly.

"I don't understand why we're all being punished," Rin complained. "I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"This is what we call 'collective responsibility', Yukio explained. "Developing your relationship with your fellow students was one of the aims of this training camp, as well as developing your abilities. You may believe that you do not have to get along with one another, but this is a severe misconception, and one that could cost you your life. No exorcist can fight alone. In fact, it is standard practice to have two or more exorcists form a party for battle. Using one another's strengths, compensating for each other's weaknesses. This is what being a team is about, and what the True Cross Order stands for. If Exorcists do not work together, they die."

Yuma snuck a glance at both Kamiki and Suguro. Kamiki was scowling, her small brows furrowed as she stubbornly scoffed at everything Yukio just said. Suguro looked equally frustrated with her.

Yukio left the room, stating that he would be locking all the entrances to the building and increasing the strength of the wards. He could be quite brutal when he wanted to be.

"Are you really related to him?" Suguro muttered at Rin. Then he looked at Kamiki. "Well, _someone_ managed to get us into a mighty fine mess," he growled.

"Me? You were the one manhandling me back there!"

"You were practically begging for a fight," Suguro argued.

"Please don't have any more fights when I am in the middle," Rin complained.

"You really are a horrible person," Suguro said. "I'm surprised you have any friends at all."

Kamiki scowled at him, unable to form a comeback. Then the lights went out.

"That idiot!" Suguro yelled as some of the others shone their cell phones to give some light. "Did that teacher go and cut the power?"

"Why would he?" Miwa said. "It's probably just a blackout."

"There's still light out there, though," Yuma pointed out, looking to the windows. "It might be a blown globe, or a fuse in just this building."

"I'll check the hall," Shima said, "Just in case there's light in the other rooms."

"Careful," Miwa warned him. He was possibly paranoid about the incident with the ghoul. He had every right to be.

"A real-life test of courage," Shima mused. "I love when things like this happen." When he opened the door, he let in a monster. He ducked out of the way just in time.

"The ghoul from yesterday!" Kamiki yelled, panicked.

"I thought there were wards!" Miwa whimpered.

The demon was spraying miasma at the group. "Nee-chan!" Moriyama cried. "I need Una-Una-kun now!" Her familiar created a tree barrier between the demon and the Pages. They were beginning to feel the effects of the miasma. Yuma was fine. He had not been hit because he had been standing behind Suguro.

"I can't get Yukio's mobile," Rin murmured.

"Ghouls are more active in the dark," Suguro said. "Damn those lights for going out."

"What if a couple of us tried to slip past and get the power back on?" Yuma asked.

"I'll go," Rin said. "I can try and draw them off while I'm at it."

Yuma's rifle was sitting in the corner of the room. He had almost forgotten he had it. "I'll come with you," he said.

"No," Rin objected.

"Yes. Remember what Yukio said? No exorcist can fight alone. You can distract the demons while I get to the power switches."

"You're both crazy!" Suguro said.

"Trust me!" Rin and Yuma both said together. They exchanged glances. "Okay," Rin said. "I'll draw them off, then you come out after me and get the power back while they're distracted."

Yuma nodded once in affirmation.

Rin got through the tree barrier and enticed one of the ghouls to chase him. There was another, but it was too distracted to notice Yuma escaping the barrier as well. It was going for the others. Yuma ran down the hall chasing Rin and the other demon. The others would hopefully know how to deal with the stray.

They reached the central point of the building. Rin saw the switches first. "Yuma!" he yelled. "Cover me!"

Yuma raised the rifle, holding it level as he aimed at the demon. He shot at it, but missed as it lunged towards Rin, flinging him away from the switch. Rin grabbed the balcony to stop himself from going over it.

"Get the lights!" he yelled at Yuma. Yuma raced towards the switches, but the demon saw him coming. It grabbed Yuma by the collar.

"No!" Rin screamed as the ghoul flung Yuma against the wall. Yuma heard a loud _crack_ as something within his body broke. The demon kept coming towards Yuma. "Get away from him!" Rin screamed at it. Yuma clutched his gun. The demon was too close for him to have the time to load and fire the heavy weapon.

"I said _get away, dammit!_ " Rin hissed. He flung himself over the balcony, and Yuma saw the flash of a blue light emanate, which startled the ghoul as much as it did Yuma.

The light was some kind of fire, and it seemed to come _from_ Rin Okumura's body.

"Rin…" Yuma murmured as the demon turned on his friend, following him as he jumped over the side of the balcony onto the lower floor of the room.

"At last," a voice called out. "I have been waiting to see your power with my own eyes." Yuma's blood froze when he realised he recognised the voice that was talking. It was one of their teachers, he was sure of it. The one that taught magic circles and summoning, Neuhaus. "Rin Okumura," he addressed the young man on the floor below. "Son of Satan."


	8. Chapter 8

Yuma was in excruciating pain, but at this point he was more worried about Rin. One of their teachers, someone they trusted, had been plotting against him this whole time, orchestrating yesterday and today's ghoul attacks. He had placed everyone in considerable danger, almost getting Paku killed. And all for the purpose of seeing Rin use his power: the blue flames.

Yuma edged up, cringing as the ribs he had broken screamed at him.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" he heard Rin scream at Neuhaus. The room glowed blue. Yuma was eyeing off the power switches. He knew he needed to get to those lights, not just to help Rin, but the others in the other room as well.

Yuma forced himself to stand. With the ghoul distracted, maybe even dead by Rin's hand, Yuma made a beeline towards the switch. He only took a few seconds to find the right one. He flicked the lever, heaving a sigh of relief when the light came on. The adrenaline coursed through his body, numbing the pain in his broken ribs as he raced towards the balcony.

"Okumura-kun!" Yuma yelled. "Rin!"

"Yuma!" Rin called back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are _you_?"

"I'm fine." Yuma could hear his footsteps. He had reached the stairs and was ascending towards the upper section of the room.

"Where's that teacher?" Yuma asked.

"He's gone," Rin said. He had come up the stairs. Yuma looked at him for a long moment. His black hair was considerably disheveled, and he had a few scratches on his face. Yuma strode wordlessly up to his friend and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He could hear Rin sighing against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yuma."

"Don't be," Yuma replied. "I'm just glad you're okay. We should check on the others."

"Right," Rin said. Something in his eyes told Yuma he was worried about something. There was a reason Rin had kept his flames, his lineage as the child of Satan, a secret. There were people in that class who had lost loved ones to Satan and his blue flame. The fact that Rin possessed that power would turn many of them against him forever. But not Yuma Tsukioka.

"It's okay, you know," he said as they walked back to the room. He placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "That you have blue flames and all, I mean. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell some of the others, though. I promise I'll keep it to myself."

Rin looked taken aback. "Thanks."

"Can I ask," Yuma began. "Does Yukio…"

Rin shook his head. "No. Yukio is normal."

"Okay," Yuma said. "But he knows about it, obviously…"

"Yes,"

"Okay."

"Why are you so cool with this?" Rin demanded. "I thought you'd be mad."

"You can't help what life throws at you sometimes," Yuma said, shrugging. Immediately his mind went to his own situation. "Besides, everyone has secrets, or at least things they'd prefer to keep to themselves. But now that I know, I'm not about to let you go through this on your own."

Rin's surprise was replaced with a look of gratitude. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

Yuma chuckled as they approached the classroom where all the others were. "I guess it does," he said. They entered the room together. "Hey. How is everyone?"

"Y-y-you guys!" Suguro stammered. "W-where's the other one?"

Rin and Yuma exchanged glances. "Gone," Yuma said. "Rin killed it."

"Nice going with the other one," Rin said happily, clearly back to his usual self.

"You're both lucky you didn't get yourselves killed," Suguro reprimanded them. Yuma suddenly became conscious of his ribs again, which had started to hurt more after the adrenaline rush began to die down. He also realised he had left his rifle behind. He made a mental note to grab it later.

"What in the world…" Yukio's voice trailed into the room.

"Sensei!" about three or four voices chimed together at the same time that Rin and Yuma both exclaimed "Yukio".

Behind the younger exorcist was another man. The teacher with the eye patch. Neuhaus-sensei. Yuma felt Rin tense beside him. "Yukio!" he cried. "He‒"

Before he could continue, something or someone dropped down from the ceiling, hitting him in the head. Everyone gasped as Mephisto landed flawlessly on the ground. Again with the dramatic entrances, Yuma thought to himself.

"Pages! Thank you for all your hard work!" Mephisto said cheerfully. "Of course, there is a reason why I, the Chairman, would allow upper-class demons to infiltrate _my_ school. Allow me to explain while these Doctor-class teachers treat everyone's wounds." The Doctors were dropping down from the opening in the ceiling as well. "Don't you all see that this training camp served as the Exorcist Authorisation Exam?" Mephisto continued. "My teachers have been monitoring your progress all week, making extensive reports which I shall read and judge whether you have all passed."

Yuma was devastated. His mind immediately went to that shot he missed earlier that night, to the ghoul throwing him across the room because he had failed to reach the switches on time. Rin had been forced to reveal his flames to make up for _his_ weaknesses. He just hoped he had done enough to pass the exam and be promoted to Exwire. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Yukio approached him while the others were being treated. "Walk with me," he said softly. "We'll get those ribs looked at."

Yuma didn't ask how he knew about the ribs. He realised he had been absentmindedly rubbing them to try and numb the pain just before they began walking. They stepped out into the hall, Yuma falling into step beside Yukio as they walked slowly.

"You were with Nii-san tonight," Yukio said. "You saw his power, didn't you?"

"Yes," Yuma said. There was no point lying. "Don't worry. His secret is safe with me. I've already told Rin I'm not going to tell anyone about it."

"I know," Yukio said. "I just…" he sighed loudly. "If the Higher-ups ever found out about Nii-san, they would kill him. I've spent my whole life protecting him. But now, more than ever, I am afraid. When I realised you knew, I was scared that you would be afraid of Nii-san and turn against him. More and more people are discovering Nii-san's demon abilities. I didn't even realise that Neuhaus-sensei knew until tonight. I'm scared of the day that I can't protect him anymore. He has already started to rely on Satan's power."

"Yukio…" Yuma placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will do what I can to help Rin. I promise you, I will help you protect him."

"You've already done so much." Yukio's hand rested gently over Yuma's broken ribs, causing him to flinch. "You risked your life to protect him."

"I missed the shot," Yuma said. "He would never have had to reveal his power if I had killed the ghoul. In a way, it's my fault."

"No, Yuma. It's‒"

"‒but I'll try harder," Yuma continued over the top of him. "I'm going to practice until I'm one of the best marksmen in the Order. I'm going to become an Exorcist, and even if I didn't pass the exam this time, that's not going to stop me from trying."

"I know it's Sir Pheles' decision," Yukio said. "But I do hope you pass the exam. Right now, though, I want you to think about getting some rest so that you can heal." They were standing in front of the sick bay room. Paku was asleep in the bed she had been resting in since the first attack. Yuma could see the bed he had woken up in that morning, still unmade, waiting for him. He hadn't realised until he laid down how tired he was. Yukio gave him a few painkillers to try and ease him before leaving the room. After a few minutes of laying completely still, though, Yuma found himself surrendering to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you so much for your patience," Mephisto said in a loud voice. "I can now happily announce that you all passed. Congratulations! You are all promoted to Exwire!"

A buzz filled the room. It was a mixture of joy and sheer relief. Yukio realised that the surprise exam had rattled many of the students, especially since Neuhaus had clearly stepped outside the exam conditions. But they had all risen above it, which was a good quality to have in an exorcist.

One thing still worried him, though. Neuhaus had attempted to kill his brother last night. He had explained his position as a Blue Night survivor, and sworn revenge on all who were related to Satan. Yukio knew it wasn't over. Eventually Neuhaus would probably come back, make another attempt on Rin's life.

 _It's my duty to protect Nii-san_ , Yukio mused as he watched Rin laughing and celebrating with his friends. _But I cannot protect him from everything…_

In the background, Yukio noticed his friend Yuma stepping out of the room, his cell phone against his ear. He suspected it was probably Suzuka on the other end of the line. He could see the girl clearly in his head; her blunt bob of ebony hair and the square glasses she wore which would never truly hide how sweet her brown eyes were. He and Kazuto Yamaguchi, his lab partner, had been paired with Suzuka and her partner Kaoru Yoshida for a few of the bigger science experiments now. He enjoyed watching her work because she always seemed so focussed and driven to succeed. But she seemed also to get quite flustered whenever he would offer her a helping hand. She was in some of his other classes as well, but despite her friendly demeanour towards him, he still felt as though she was struggling to feel comfortable around him. Perhaps if she knew how close he had become to her older brother, it would be less difficult for her to warm up to him.

Of course, it would help if Yukio knew how to start a proper conversation with her.

Yukio smiled to himself, wondering what Yuma would say if he mentioned having a little bit of a crush on Suzuka. It was something he would probably never act on anyway, since exorcist duties and protecting Rin would always be his top priority. Perhaps it wasn't even worth talking about.

"Hey, Yukio!" he heard Rin yell out to him. "You coming or not?"

He didn't even know where they were going. He hadn't been listening. Sighing to himself, he fell into step behind the class of new exwires. In the edge of his glasses he saw Yuma jogging to catch up to the group. He slowed when he reached Yukio.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. Sir Pheles is leading this expedition." He nodded towards Mephisto, who was cheerfully bounding along in front of the group.

"I see," Yuma said. For a while they walked in silence before he spoke again. "Oh yeah. Su-chan and I were wondering if you and Rin would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Yukio smiled, pushing his glasses up. "I'll ask Nii-san, but personally I would be honoured."

"Great!" Yuma said. "Su-chan is a wonderful cook. You won't be disappointed. We'll probably do it in the kitchen near my room, though, since there's more space."

"That sounds fair," Yukio said. He felt a sense of warmth from the way Yuma's eyes lit up when he accepted the invitation. He also realised this dinner might be a good opportunity to break the ice with Suzuka. "Let me know what time you would like us to come."

"I will. Once I check with Su-chan." Yuma smiled. "I'm glad you're coming."

"I am too." Yukio returned the smile gratefully. "It would be lovely to spend more time with you outside of cram school."

"Of course," Yuma said. "We are friends, after all." 

"I apologise for the way Neuhaus-sensei behaved," Mephisto said. "I did not think he would act on his own personal interests. I will ensure he does not do so in the future."

Yukio nodded. If Sir Pheles said that he would take care of it, he had little choice but to believe it. "Thank you," he said. "I will leave it to you, then."

As he sat down to lunch with the new exwires, Yukio felt a temporary sense of peace. He knew it would most likely be short-lived. His brother's tribulations since the awakening of his demonic powers had only just begun. There would be others like Neuhaus coming after Rin for their own reasons, and servants of Satan pursuing him on behalf of Gehenna. Not to mention Rin still had very little control over his flames, and at this stage had little motivation to control them.

Yukio tried to push the thoughts from his mind. For now, at least, he would try not to think about Neuhaus or anyone else coming after Rin. When his brother was like this, happy and confident, it was easier to forget that he was the Son of Satan, the heir to the blue flames.

 _Nii-san_ , Yukio thought sadly. _Why can't it just be like this?_

Yukio startled at the light touch of Yuma's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Yukio sighed. "Don't worry about me,"

"I'm not sure you can stop me," Yuma told him. "But I will try not to worry so much."

There was something bothering Yukio about the way his friend looked. He seemed a little off-colour, paler than usual, and he had not touched any of the food. He was probably unwell again, yet Yuma seemed more concerned about _him_. Not to mention he was likely in a lot of pain still, though Yukio couldn't help but admire the brave face he was putting on.

 _Of course,_ Yukio thought, amused. _When it's not Nii-san I am worrying about, it's him._ He remembered how he had felt when he learned what had happened to Yuma during the exam. A few broken ribs were nothing compared to what _could_ have happened. He remembered being furious with Neuhaus about it, but when it came down to it he could only talk about Rin when he confronted the older Sensei.

 _I almost lost my brother as well as my best friend last night_. _No wonder I am so exhausted._

"You two should really eat something." It was Shiemi who spoke, addressing both Yukio and Yuma. "Rin and the other boys will surely eat the rest of it if you don't get in now."

The two of them exchanged glances, realising she was probably right. Yuma grabbed a decent sized portion with two sets of cutlery. Handing one to Yukio, he smiled. Together, they shared the plate of food they had while the others ravaged over what was left.


	10. Chapter 10

Suzuka answered the door, surprised that her brother's friends had come this early in the afternoon. She _had_ told them that any time was fine, but that was before Yuma had decided he needed an afternoon nap before they arrived.

Her heart fluttered nervously when she saw Yukio on the other side. "O-Okumura-kun," she stammered quietly.

"I am sorry if this is too early," he said. "The mission I was on was completed earlier than I expected, and so I thought I would see how Yuma is doing."

"Nii-chan..." Su murmured. "Actually, he just fell asleep. He has been in a lot of pain, and so didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Would you like me to wake him?"

Yukio shook his head. "No, please don't disturb him. I can come back later if you need..."

Su wasn't sure how she looked to him, but something took him by surprise. "Please don't go," she pleaded with him. Shocked by her own words, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I mean, it would be nice if you were here when Nii-chan woke up. And besides, I could use the company."

 _Idiot_ , she thought. _Why would you say that? This isn't about you!_

Yukio's exasperation seemed to fade as he gave her a warm smile. "I will stay," he said.

"Okumura...kun..." Su stepped aside to let him through the door. Feeling lightheaded, she needed to lean against the wall to steady herself.

"Yukio," he said calmly. He closed the door gently behind him.

"Huh?"

"It's Yukio," he reiterated. "There is no need to be so formal here."

"Uhhh..." _Pull yourself together,_ she admonished herself. She forced an over-enthusiastic smile. "Of course," she chirruped. "My name's Suzuka."

 _Idiot! He probably already knows that._ Embarrassed, she bit hard on her bottom lip.

"Shall we, Suzuka-san?" Yukio beckoned gently, gesturing for her to walk in front of him. "What did you decide to cook for dinner tonight?"

The casual conversation starter lifted the awkwardness a little bit. Su appreciated it. As she stepped in front of him, she answered. "Sukiyaki," she said.

"A good choice," Yukio said. "Nii-san will be pleased to hear it. Sukiyaki is a personal favourite of his."

"That's good to hear," Su replied. "I did want to do something special for Rin and for Nii-chan to congratulate them on passing their exam. And for you too, Yukio, to thank you for taking such good care of my brother."

"I really haven't done much," he said. When she turned to look at him he pushed his glasses as far up the bridge of his nose as they would travel.

"You were the first friend he had at this school, and you've been a mentor to him at Cram School. I would say you have done more than enough. I think - no, I _know_ Nii-chan will agree. He talks about you all the time, and everything he says is good. It's like he can't speak highly enough of you."

"That's very nice of him," Yukio murmured. He seemed as embarrassed and flustered as Su felt. As they passed Yuma, she glanced over at her older brother. He was still sound asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful, as though all his afflictions had disappeared to let him have one moment of serenity. Su gave a small sigh. If only he could stay like this forever, free from all he had suffered.

She flinched slightly when she felt Yukio's warm hand brush hers. Wordlessly she sought it out, taking hold of it as though accepting his touch.

"You're the best friend he's ever had," Su said. "He's always had trouble, even when we were little. He wasn't into sports. He wasn't academically exceptional. He didn't play a musical instrument or join all the school clubs. He was always sitting by himself at school, not really talking to anyone. He never had any real friends. Not until he came here and met you and Rin."

"When I was seven, I began training to be an Exorcist," Yukio said. "I was the youngest in my class, and so I had trouble bonding with the much older Exwires. Nii-san was my only real friend, but he was always doing careless things and getting himself into trouble. All I wanted was to be as strong as him, to be able to look out for him and protect him. I guess that's what brothers are meant to do." When Su looked up at him, his lips curved into a small smile. "It's nice to have a friend who is not my brother."

A knock on the door interrupted the discussion, and Su tore her hand quickly out of Yukio's.

"Speaking of Nii-san, that's probably him," Yukio muttered. He looked slightly annoyed _._

 _I feel that way, too_ , she thought. It was the most she had ever spoken to Okumura-kun, and she had enjoyed the way he held her hand. Pushing that sentiment aside, she made for the door once again.

Rin looked a little less presentable than his brother. His blue-black hair was messy and his shirt was untucked and crinkled. But he had a lovely warm smile.

"You must be Suzuka," he said cheerily. "I'm Rin."

"Call me Su," she said immediately. Part of her wished she had said that to Yukio. The other part liked the way the other boy said her full name. "Nii-chan is having a rest, so try not to make too much noise until he wakes up."

"Okay," Rin said, his voice lowering to about half the volume he had addressed her with. When he saw Yukio, he smirked. "Didn't realise you were finished already, Four-eyes," he mocked.

Yukio glowered at him, saying nothing. Su glanced down, adjusting her own glasses. She figured it was an insult he usually reserved for his brother, but she had been called that name before in less than friendly manners, so she still despised it.

"Oh," Rin cried, realising his mistake. "I'm sorry, Su. I didn't mean to..."

Su waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay," she said.

"Did you finish your homework, Nii-san?" Yukio asked seriously.

"Yes," Rin snapped obstinately. "And I got all those stupid jobs you left me done too."

"Good," Yukio said. "I'm glad to hear it." His stoic demeanour was infuriating Rin even more. Su could see him getting visibly irritated.

"Could you two please refrain from killing one another while I make a start on dinner?" she asked.

"Y-yukio?"

It was Yuma who called out. He sounded as though he was still half-asleep. "Rin? Is that you?"

"We're both here," Rin said. His entire attitude had changed. He had already started to approach Yuma. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but okay," Yuma said. "It will take more than a few busted ribs to finish me off."

Rin chuckled at the half-hearted attempt at a joke. "It sure will," he said. "We Exwires are tough."

"That we are," Yuma agreed. "So, when do you go on your first mission?"

"Tomorrow," Rin said proudly.

"That's good," Yuma said. "I can't go on any until I heal fully and get medical clearance. I think in a couple of weeks I can start shooting again, though."

"As long as you don't push yourself," Su admonished him. She didn't like the idea of him shooting in the first place, let alone trying to start practicing again before his injuries healed. "You need to take it easy for now. Focus on your school work and whatever theory you need for Cram School, and I am sure the rest will take care of itself in good time."

Rin pulled a face, but Yuma gave her a nod. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good," she said. "Now I'm _actually_ going to make dinner now. You can all make yourselves at home."

"Can I help with anything?" Yukio asked politely.

"It's okay," Su said, grinning. "I am sure I can manage."

"Oooh, this is so good!" Rin gushed as they sat at the table eating. "I haven't had Sukiyaki in forever!"

"Didn't I tell you how good Su-chan's cooking is?" Yuma remarked.

"It's as good as Nii-san's," Yukio said. "Actually, probably better."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOUR-EYES?" Rin yelled. "MY COOKING IS AMAZING."

Yuma and Su giggled simultaneously. "I'm sure it is," Su said. "Nobody said it was bad. Just that mine's better."

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" Rin cried.

"Is that a challenge?" Su teased.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!"

"Fine then," Su said. "Next time, you can do the cooking and we'll see which one was better."

"FINE!"

Yuma began to clutch his ribs as he laughed. "Stop, stop," he wheezed.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked, reaching his hand instinctively towards his friend.

"Y-yes," Yuma stammered. "I'm okay."

"Sorry, Yuma," Rin said. He looked genuinely remorseful, but Yuma shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Su could see the agony in his eyes, though. She and Yukio exchanged a glance that told her they had been thinking the same thing. The fragile peace he had been in that afternoon was gone, and neither of them were sure when it would be back again. Suzuka knew the broken ribs were only part of the story. Even when they healed, such beautiful moments for Yuma would continue to be few and far between. At least, that was what it would be like if cancer continued to have its way.

She looked at her big brother, a fragile package of pain and suffering tied together with a beautiful brave smile. She watched him with his friends, Rin and Yukio, feeling confident that they would be there to look out for him when she couldn't.

The thought brought her comfort as she took another bite of her meal, grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuma stared out at the setting sun, absentmindedly stroking the soft fur of Rin's new familiar, Kuro. The Cat Sidhe had been the familiar of Rin and Yukio's adopted father, Shiro, before the old man's untimely death. The True Cross Order had been sent to subdue Kuro, or, in failing that, eliminate him. Rin had been the reason it had not come to that. He had convinced Yukio and the other exorcists there that Kuro was just grieving over losing Shiro, and that he could be reasoned with.

"He didn't want to believe the old man was dead," Rin said. "He had been waiting this whole time."

"It's not exactly fair that he was never told about Shiro," Yuma said. "I mean, your old man's been gone for months now."

"They were afraid of him acting out. But I agree with you. Finding out by accident must have been terrible."

"No wonder he was so angry," Yuma murmured. "I'm glad he has you now, though."

Kuro headbutted Yuma's leg softly. When Yuma looked down the Cat Sidhe was giving a meaningful look to Rin. Rin smiled.

"He likes you," Rin told Yuma. "He asked if we could keep you."

Yuma chuckled. "It's kind of cool that you can hear his thoughts," he said. "I guess being part demon does have some perks."

"Yeah," Rin said, grinning. "I guess you're right."

"I reckon you'll live longer, too." Yuma said excitedly. "Like, to a hundred and fifty or something."

"Not if the True Cross higher-ups find out about me, I won't. They'll probably execute me." The casual way he said that infuriated Yuma.

"They can't!" Kuro seemed to react to the changed tone in his voice. He jumped up onto Yuma's lap, looking at Rin with a somewhat determined expression. Yuma met Rin's eyes. "I won't let them."

Rin laughed. "I doubt either of us could stop them."

"I'd still try," Yuma said. He balanced Kuro on his knees as he gave Rin a light shove. "I could make a pretty convincing case that you're more likely to get yourself killed than anyone else."

Rin feigned offense. "I reckon Yukio would back you up on that." He nudged Yuma back. "Don't worry so much. I'll probably get myself killed before they even find out about my flames."

The joke was lost on Kuro, who hissed at Rin. Rin snorted in response. "I'm just kidding," he reassured his familiar. "I'm not going to die."

Kuro glowered at him for a long moment, then curled up on Yuma's lap. Yuma scratched behind the cat's ears. Kuro purred, satisfied.

"How long do you think it will be until you get to go on a mission?" Rin asked, sensibly deciding to change the subject at the risk of aggravating Kuro any further.

"I don't know," Yuma said. "The doctor said I am healing okay, so hopefully soon."

"Hopefully. You must be bored out of your mind with all that theory. I know I would be. I can't learn like that."

"I don't mind it so much. Doctor training is a lot of learning what's what so you can treat people the right way. We've been doing practical work as well, which keeps it a bit interesting and helps me learn, so it's good."

"I guess that's okay then," Rin said, but he was scowling so Yuma knew he wasn't quite convinced.

"I'll tell you what, though," Yuma muttered. "I can't wait until I get cleared to start shooting again. I feel so behind in my dragoon training, and it's driving me insane."

"It'll be so cool when you can shoot again," Rin said deviously. "You'll be shooting demons out of the sky in no time!"

Kuro had fallen asleep on Yuma's lap. The sun had disappeared behind one of the True Cross Academy's buildings, and there was now a slight chill in the air. Yuma shivered slightly. He felt the cold much quicker than most people he knew. Suzuka was the opposite. She barely felt the cold at all. She could walk outside on a winter's day wearing a summer dress most of the time and feel just about nothing.

"We should go," Rin said, reaching for Kuro. "We have to meet pretty early in the morning for some class mission Mephisto's given us."

When Rin lifted the Cat Sidhe, he stirred a little but didn't wake. Rin sighed quietly with relief.

Yuma stood up, yawning. He hadn't realised how sleepy he was. "Let me know how it goes," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Rin said, grinning. "See ya."

An unexpected knock on the door roused Yuma from his morning study session. He half-fell from the chair he had been working from, slamming his foot down hard to regain his balance. His still-healing rib-cage complained about the sudden shift in weight, causing him to flinch. Gritting his teeth, he answered the door with his best attempt at a smile plastered on his face.

He recognised the person on the other side immediately. "Paku-san!" he cried, half shocked at her presence and half embarrassed at his earlier blunder. If it had been Su at the door as he thought it was, she would have expected it.

"Tsukioka-kun!" she responded pleasantly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."

"Not at all," Yuma said. He stood aside to usher her into the common room. "Please come in."

"I brought some hot cocoa," she said sweetly, holding up a flask as she breezed past him. "I hope it's okay. I made it this morning."

"I love cocoa," Yuma said. He took the flask from her outstretched hand. "You made this for me?"

"Yeah," she said. "We've all been so worried about you, you know. So I thought that while they were all on their group mission I would check in."

"I appreciate it," Yuma said. "Thanks Paku-san."

"Call me Noriko," she said, grinning warmly.

"Only if you call me Yuma," Yuma retorted as he led the way to the common room. He immediately went to the kitchen to get a pair of mugs for the cocoa.

"It's so cool that you have this place to yourself," Noriko commented. "I have to share mine with so many other girls. I mean, that's kind of cool too. You never get lonely, but..."

"I understand," Yuma said. He was pouring an even amount of cocoa into each mug. "It gets overwhelming at times."

"Yeah. Especially for Izumo-chan. She really struggles to talk to the other girls. She's gotten a little better with Shiemi-chan, but I still think she is too abrasive towards the poor girl."

"She seems to give everyone the cold shoulder except you. I hope one day I can gain her respect. She's going to be an incredible exorcist, so she would be great to have on my side." Yuma chuckled lightly as he brought the cups over. "She just sees me as a weakling, so I'll have to get stronger first."

"Actually," Noriko said. "Izumo thought that what you did the other night was really brave. Completely crazy, of course, but brave. She said your idea about the light switches was genius."

"Really?" Yuma was incredulous. It didn't sound like something Kamiki-san would say.

"Yeah. She'd never say that to your face, because that's just not the kind of person she is, but she made a comment that some of the other brutes in the class would never have thought of it."

"Now _that_ sounds more like her," Yuma said with a giggle. He handed Noriko a cup of cocoa before gesturing for her to sit on the couch to drink. He sat down on the other side of it.

"You may be weak in everyone's eyes, Yuma," Noriko said. "But you're smart. You use your head, even in the most dire situations. And if you had actually _hit_ that demon when you shot at it, we all know it would have been a good shot. Okumura-kun knew it, and so did all the teachers. They know that with more practice, you'll be a good dragoon _and_ a good doctor, and that's why they passed you. That's what Izumo-chan told me when I asked after you. And Shiemi-chan said you've been helping her with some of the proper names of the plants in demon pharmacology."

"She has been helping me as well," Yuma said. "She's great to have in those classes because we both want to be doctors. Plus her little familiar is handy to have around."

"Nee-chan," Noriko murmured, nodding. "He may look small and cute, but he is so powerful. Just like Shiemi-chan, and just like you, Yuma."

"Thanks, Noriko. What about you? Do you regret leaving cram school?"

"Oh no," she said. She shook her head quickly. "I really wouldn't have made a good exorcist. I went to cram school to help Izumo-chan, but I know I can support her in other ways and that's a good thing too."

"Of course," Yuma said. "My little sister knows nothing about exorcism, but she is still happy to be supporting my dream. I wouldn't be here without her, to be honest."

"That's so sweet. I want to help Izumo-chan to make friends at cram school. I want her to realise that she doesn't have to do everything by herself."

"I know," Yuma said. "I will do everything I can for her, but I think she needs to come to that realisation on her own, without too much help. But I think she will. It will take time, but she will."

"I hope you're right," Noriko said a little sadly. "Her familiars are useful teammates, but I think there will come a point where even they won't be enough..."

She stared into her mug of cocoa. Yuma could tell she was significantly worried about her friend. He reached forward, taking her hand in his. It was warm from touching the hot mug.

"She'll be okay," Yuma reassured her. "Even though she doesn't want us to, we will all be looking out for her."

"Thanks." Noriko squeezed his fingers. "How is the cocoa?"

"It's delicious. Thank you for bringing it."

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for talking to me."

"It wasn't a problem. I can tell this has been playing on your mind, and that you really care about Kamiki-san. You're a good friend, Noriko. She is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky, too," she said. "Once I broke through Izumo-chan's shell, she became the best friend I've ever had."

"That's good," Yuma said. He remembered when he was like Kamiki-san, with walls so high nobody could reach him. Then there was Yukio, and Rin, and the other guys from cram school. There were still things he couldn't tell them, but one by one the walls were coming down.

Noriko and Yuma sat in a comfortable silence for a while, drinking their hot cocoa. He could tell she was thinking about something happy from the smile on her face. But he never asked what it was, and she didn't say.

Yuma was thinking about Izumo Kamiki, and what she supposedly said about him. He was wondering whether they were actually her words, or whether they were Noriko's or Moriyama-san's. It would be good if they were Kamiki's, he thought. After all, he had always thought she hated him.


	12. Chapter 12

"He was just lonely," Shiemi argued. "A lonely little boy with no-one to play with."

"He was a little pest," Rin shot back. "Pulling girls' hair and flicking up their skirts isn't the way to get attention."

They were debating about the ghost they had found at Mephy Land, the school theme park. What had started as a recount of the mission to Yuma led to Shiemi and Rin being unable to get their stories straight. Honestly, Yuma was inclined to take Shiemi's word for it. She was, after all, the one who had the most to do with the ghost.

"Okay, so maybe he went about it the wrong way..." Shiemi's voice trailed off, as though she wasn't sure what to say next.

"Debatable," Shima cut in. From the look on his face he was contemplating the idea of lifting up girls' skirts.

"You're disgusting," Kamiki growled at him, making him flush with embarrassment.

"I still can't get over the roller coaster," Suguro muttered. "I wonder what actually happened there."

"Yeah, and Yamada actually being a full-on exorcist" Konekomaru said. "I don't think any of us could have seen that coming."

"Wait, what?" Yuma interjected. "Yamada is..."

"Not Yamada," Suguro finished. "Turns out 'Yamada' was some chick from the Vatican sent to investigate the Japanese branch."

"An Upper First Class Exorcist," Konekomaru added. "Speaking of which, what did she say to you, Okumura-kun?"

"Huh?" Rin said. "Oh right... well..."

"Who cares?" Shima said. "What I wanna know is what her boobs were like. I mean you were practically smooshed into them."

"Shut up, Shima," Suguro growled.

"Man I was so jealous..." Shima gushed, ignoring Suguro.

"We talked about my father," Rin said, answering Konekomaru's question. "She told me she was his student. She knows Yukio too, from when they were training to be exorcists. That's all."

Yuma knew that wasn't all. If she was pulling Rin aside, there was only one thing it could be about. She knew who he was and had been spying on him for the Vatican this entire time. Of course, there was nothing Yuma could say in front of everyone else. Especially since Suguro didn't look convinced.

"Well," Kamiki said. "Not that this isn't any fun and all, but I'm going."

"I'll come too," Shiemi said. Yuma guessed she probably didn't want to be heading back to the girl's dormitory all by herself. "See you in class tomorrow everyone."

"Sure," Yuma said. "Oh by the way, the school uniform looks nice on you. Are you a proper True Cross student now?"

"Yeah," Shiemi said. "Maybe I'll even have some other classes with some of you outside of cram school. Though I do have a bit to catch up on."

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Yuma said reassuringly. "See you tomorrow. You too, Kamiki-san."

"Bye, Tsukioka-kun," Kamiki responded. Her voice sounded flat, but at least she hadn't ignored him completely. He couldn't help but watch her go as she walked away, his mind coming back to what Noriko had said to him.

"We'd better get going too," Suguro said. Shima and Konekomaru would follow his suit. They always did.

"Okay," Yuma said. "See you all tomorrow."

It was only when they were out of view that Rin spoke. "The roller coaster wasn't my fault," he said. "I was about to ring Yukio and tell him where the ghost was, when this creep came up and took my sword."

"Demon?" Yuma asked.

"Amaimon," Rin said. "Thinks he's like my brother or something. He made me use my flames. That exorcist woman saw it. She wanted to kill me. But I stopped her. I told her the old man died saving me, and that seemed to make her stop."

"She must have been close to him," Yuma said. "So what happens now?"

"She's gonna be watching me like a hawk," Rin muttered. "But I think I'm safe for now. I have to prove to her that dad was right to save me."

"He was right," Yuma said emphatically. "I think that. I'm sure she will too."

"I don't know what I'll do if that Amaimon comes back."

"If it comes to that, you'll work it out. Anyways, we should probably think about getting some rest. Wanna head back to the dorm?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "Good idea."

Yuma didn't make it to his bed that night, having passed out in the hallway before even reaching his room. He had noticed that the dizzy spells and shortness of breath which had become a part of his general life had become more frequent, occurring now almost on a daily basis. He was also encountering pain that could not be explained by his slowly healing ribs, which would wake him up frequently of a night. Each day he would attend classes for cram school with a brave face on and an optimistic attitude, but sometimes he would see Yukio watching him with a frown on his face.

The first time Yuma met Shura Kirigakure was the day she came into class announcing she was their new Magic Seals teacher, replacing Neuhaus-sensei. He had walked into class in a daze after having slept on the floor and gone without a proper breakfast because he'd been running late.

He was moving like a zombie towards his seat when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He was dragged into a seat, almost falling off it in the process and colliding into the person pulling him.

"Sit," Kamiki-san commanded him. He realised what she's done. This had been Paku's seat once. He used his strength reserve to pull himself off Kamiki, but remained in the seat. He was not in a position to argue with her now.

A woman Yuma didn't recognise was sitting at the front of the room. She glanced over in his direction. "When're ya starting training again, Tsukioka-kun?" she asked, looking bored.

"Soon," Yuma said dismissively. He wasn't sure if Mephisto had told her about his health situation. It was better to assume not, given that none of the other teachers knew.

She huffed in response but said no more.

"You look terrible," Kamiki remarked. "Like you haven't slept in days."

Yuma shrugged. It wasn't something he wanted to go into with her.

"Be careful," she murmured. But she didn't explain what she meant. Yuma didn't ask either. Kirigakure decided to start her lesson, despite the fact that Rin had not yet arrived. Fortunately, he got to class shortly after she introduced herself properly, with his hair pinned back and his game face on. It's not that he became an academic star overnight, though. He was still terrible at reading and his attention span for classes was still really short, but Yuma could tell he was trying. He wanted to prove his point to Kirigakure. That much was obvious. Yuma just hoped, for Rin's sake, that he could do it.

It was a few more weeks before Yuma was given the OK to begin training with firearms again. His rifle felt so unfamiliar in his hands that he felt as though he was beginning again from scratch. Having spent the time he was injured gaining a solid head start on his doctor training, he spent as much time as possible at the shooting range, improving his marksmanship. In the interest of not neglecting his other subjects, he often took his school books to chemotherapy sessions or read in the school library when he wasn't training.

All the while, he had tried to ignore the fact that his strength was waning. He stubbornly ignored Suzuka's constant warnings about taking it easy. Yukio had tried to school him a few times about not training too hard while he was still healing, but his words fell on deaf ears. At this point, Yuma was desperate to remain in cram school, and in order to do that he had to be working twice as hard as everyone else to make up for lost time. At least, that's how he saw it.

His first few missions were menial jobs, often with Yukio as his supervisor. The teacher often tried to use it as an opportunity to address his concerns about Yuma.

"You're burning out," Yukio said after one of their joint missions. "I can see it. I know you're trying to catch up, Yuma. But at what cost?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Yuma started for probably the hundredth time. "I'm okay. Things will settle down once exams are over, and I think I've almost improved to a point where I can keep up with the others."

"I know you've improved, Yuma," Yukio persisted. "I can see you've improved. But Yuma, you're exhausted. You need to go home and get a few days rest. You should think about studying for your high school exams and not worry about cram school for a while."

"I can't not worry about it," Yuma said. Tears were stinging his eyes. "I wish I could, Yukio, but I can't. I don't want to be the one who's left behind. Can you understand that? I don't want to fail!"

"Yuma," Yukio said, squeezing Yuma's shoulders. "You're not failing. Not even close. You've passed all your exams, you're getting better with your shooting. I'm not worried about you passing cram school. I'm worried about you working yourself so hard that you have to leave anyway. Please, just listen to me for once in your life. Go home. Get some rest. Visit your sister. Take a few days to recover, then come back to cram school. Can you do that? If not for yourself, then for me?"

The tears escaped Yuma's eyes, running down his cheeks like small waterfalls. "Yeah," he said, resigning to defeat. "Okay, I'll do that."

No sooner had he done this, he was overcome by dizziness. Yukio's arms supported him, preventing him from crashing to the ground. "That's it," he heard his best friend's voice say to him. "You're okay. Let's get you home."


	13. Chapter 13

The week Yuma ended up taking off school were spent in hospital. He received a blood transfusion to deal with the increase in his anemic symptoms, and within a few days he was almost back to his old self. Suzuka visited him every day after school, doing her homework by his bedside and helping him study for the semester's exams. Since none of his cram school friends knew he was in hospital, they were made to believe he had gone home to his father's house for the week, and urged by Mephisto that Yuma was perfectly fine, just exhausted.

Yuma realised very quickly when he got back to cram school that his classmates suspected something. They didn't explicitly ask about it, but often he would see Suguro, Shima or Konekomaru giving him certain looks. Kirigakure-sensei and Takara-kun seemed to ignore it for the most part. Rin and Shiemi were the most explicitly worried, asking him if he was okay every time they saw him. Kamiki just piled copies of her notes onto his desk but refused to let him thank her for them properly.

Yukio seemed relieved more than anything else. He and Yuma had lunch together every day that week, talking about everything from the rapidly approaching high school exams, to Yukio's rapidly developing crush on Suzuka and the reasons he should ask her out.

"Honestly, if I wasn't so busy, I would," Yukio admitted, blushing just a little. "But she deserves better than me. Between school, my teaching for the cram school and all the missions I have to go on for the Order, there's just not enough time in the days to make a relationship work. Plus, I have Nii-san to worry about. He struggles to take care of himself at the best of times. But if the Order ever found out about him..." He sighed. "Shura could go to them any day. If he even slightly messes up now, I'm afraid she will."

"I think if Kirigakure-sensei really wanted to go to the higher-ups, she would have already. Rin said she was your dad's student. Maybe she wants to believe as much as you do that your father saved Rin for a good reason."

"I'm scared," Yukio admitted. "As much as I love Nii-san... I'm afraid of what he will do if he loses control of his flames. But I'm also scared of losing him if he gets caught by the Order..."

"I understand," Yuma said. "Rin is a friend, and so I don't want to lose him either. But if it were Su in that situation I can imagine I would be losing my mind. I wish I could do more to help."

"It's enough that you understand, Yuma. I'll admit its nice to talk to someone about it."

"So how are you going with the exams?"

"I think I'm doing okay." Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How about you?"

"I'm doing okay, too. I spent the week in h-" Yuma stopped himself. Yukio didn't know he had been in hospital. Nobody except his family and Mephisto did. "At home, I was studying a lot of the time," he corrected himself. "There wasn't much else to do with Su at school and Father at work, and I was too exhausted to do any sort of Exorcist training."

"I'm glad you didn't push yourself too hard. We have another camp coming up. You'll need to do your best in that."

"Of course."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Yukio, don't worry." Yuma grinned. "I'm stronger than I was before. And I'm a better marksman than before, too. I'm going to prove to you all that I deserve to be an Exorcist. Just you watch."

Yukio's eyes were filled with worry. It gave his smile an implicit sadness. He didn't say anything.

The exwire class assembled at the True Cross Halfway Station after the academy closing ceremony. Yuma had spent the whole ceremony scratching an itchy rash that had developed on his arm. He hadn't noticed that he had drawn blood until it got on his white school shirt.

"Dammit," he muttered as he tried his best to tuck that part of the shirt into his pants. He didn't have anything to wrap his bleeding forearm either.

"Yuma!" Shiemi Moriyama hurried to catch up to him. "Hey. Wanna walk to the station together? Oh. You're bleeding. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Yuma assured her. He waved his hand dismissively. "Just an itch I scratched too much."

There was a little more to it than that. When Yuma's skin flared up like this it was usually an immune response to some kind of infection. For him, infections were easy to contract and slow to recover from. Hopefully it would not be too devastating. Pulling out of this training camp was the last thing he wanted.

"Here," Shiemi said. She handed him a piece of bandaging out of her pack. "Use this. It'll stop the bleeding and also stop you from scratching it."

"It's good to know you're prepared," Yuma said. "I left all my supplies with the teachers this morning."

"Most of mine are there too," Shiemi said. "But I put some extra things in my normal school bag just in case."

"That's a great idea." Yuma finished wrapping the bandage around his arm. "You know, you're really smart, Shiemi-chan."

The blonde girl blushed hard. "T-thank you, Y-Yuma," she stammered.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Look. There's the station."

Yukio and Kirigakure-sensei were already at the halfway station, as were the rest of the class.

"Oi, Yukio," Yuma heard the other teacher grunt. "That's everyone, right?"

"Yes," Yukio said confidently. "Now, for three days we will be running our training camp in the academy's forest zone. This camp will focus on strength training as well as preparation for actual missions. It will also serve as a test, so Kirigakure-sensei and I will be watching very closely. Brace yourselves. Be ready for anything. Try your best. Let's go."

"Right," everyone said together. They collected all their equipment before following the teachers towards the forest area of the True Cross Academy.

Trudging through the forest with full packs of equipment, it was clear that most people were struggling. It was hot and humid in the forest, and there were mosquitoes everywhere. The scenery was nice through. Lush green trees, flowering bushes and a pretty waterfall adorned the area. Yuma tried his best to focus on the sounds of the birds in the trees and the fall of the fresh water ahead. He tried to ignore the heaviness of his pack and the rifle strapped to his back, as well as the fact that his rash was getting itchier beneath his bandage.

Rin didn't seem to be bothered by the weather at all, nor did he seem burdened by the load he carried. Yuma knew he was stronger than the rest of them, partially because of his demonic lineage. The others were getting annoyed by his exuberance, but Yuma found it inspiring.

They reached a clearing in the forest, where they would be setting up. Yukio warned them that lower-level demons nest in the area, so he sent the two girls with Kirigakure-sensei to set up a protective circle around the campsite. Yuma and the other boys were in charge of setting up the tents.

Yuma worked on one of the tents with Takara-kun. They worked in silence, and Yuma could hear the other boys talking in the background. Rin accidentally collapsed the tent that he, Yukio and Suguro had been working on, so they sent him away so they could start again. Shima and Konekomaru had set up the third tent, which was reserved for supplies. Rin began preparing a meal for the group, which Yukio remarked was his only productive skill.

They were having so much fun, they almost forgot they were at a training camp. It really was like a picnic, or a normal camping trip. But there would be no campfire sing-alongs or ghost-stories tonight. Once dinner was over, it was time to work.

Kirigakure referred to it as a test of courage. Yukio explained the assignment.

"Only those who can light a lantern and return it safely will be able to qualify for combat missions. However, there are only three lanterns available, meaning there are only three positions available to be qualified for actual combat missions."

Three lanterns. Three positions available. Those words made Yuma's heart sink to the floor. Of course he wanted to continue his exorcist training, but at what cost? Losing the friends he had made? If it came to it, would he really be able to step over any of them just to keep his spot?

"Moving on," Yukio said firmly when others tried to ask questions.

Yuma tried to force back the sting of tears which had formed in his eyes as he struggled to listen to the remainder of the brief. What he really wanted to do, however, was turn on his heel and walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

Izumo's eyes were trained straight ahead as she waited for the teachers to give the signal to go. It was clear now that it was every man for himself, and she was glad of that. All she needed was to find that lantern, use her familiars to bring it back, and claim one of the three coveted positions on future combat missions. It was child's play, really.

In her peripheral vision she could see the ever-lengthening black hair of Yuma Tsukioka being tied back into a high-sitting ponytail. His bandaged arm held the thin strands in place while the other hand wrapped the hair elastic around it. When he pulled it tight, he inclined his head in her direction, and she tore her gaze away so as not to let him know she had been watching. She had always wondered at the fact that he never cut his hair. It was almost longer than hers now. Not that she had a problem with guys having long hair. It was more the idea of it getting in his eyes when he was shooting. Not that it would be a problem, since it was likely he wouldn't make the cut after this camp. He was absent more often than anyone else in the class, and he always seemed to be getting sick or injured. Not that it mattered to Izumo whether he made it or not.

"Good luck," she heard him say. Her heart skipped a beat. Had he been talking to her? She didn't dare look at him. She resisted the urge to respond. She wasn't here to make friends. She was here to compete with her rivals. That was what she needed to remind herself.

With a near-deafening gunshot fired into the air, the exwires were off. They had three days to find the lanterns, though Izumo counted on most of them being found within the first. She had to get to one of them first, no matter what. Failure was not an option.

She summoned her familiars, Uke and Mike. She needed them to ward off any low-level demons who might be swarming the forest at this time of night. She couldn't allow anything to stand in her way. By choice, she also turned her flashlight off, allowing her reasonable night vision to guide her. Having a light on would alert the demons to her presence, and hence attract them. It would make more work for the white foxes. They already resented her enough. She wasn't about to make them hate her more, if that was even possible.

Izumo came upon a lantern relatively quickly. Her foxes had sensed it first, as the lantern did hold demonic energy. She realised that was the easy part, though. She had to light it and bring it back while still lit. Of course, carrying it wasn't an issue. Her familiars could take care of that with their ability to multiply. No, it was containing the lantern itself, preventing it from moving around, from coming after _her_. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She always carried around white talismans from the shrine for exactly this kind of situation, and she had memorised a few aria's passages that would keep this lantern at bay.

Her planning was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping from behind. Instinctively, she turned around, about to order her familiars to attack the incoming demon. Except it wasn't a demon. It was a _human_. One of her classmates.

"Tsukioka-kun," she said. Of all the people in her class, she had been the least willing to find him. She had silently been hoping he had gone for one of the other lanterns.

"Kamiki-san," Tsukioka started, but his eye was quickly caught by the lantern. "Wow," he whispered. "It's so much bigger than I was expecting."

"What? Were you expecting a tiny little hand lantern?" Izumo teased him. "What are you, stupid?"

She half expected him to snap at her or charge into an attack. That's what Suguro or Okumura would have done, while little Miwa would have tried to break them up. Moriyama, that twit, would have just agreed with her or said something passive. Shima would have thought she was flirting with him. Tsukioka, though, just laughed.

"No," he said. "But about half that size might have been manageable."

"With those scrawny arms?" Izumo taunted. She was laying it on. She wasn't sure why she was doing that. Maybe Paku was right about her needing to be nicer to people.

"Well, how are you moving it then, since you're so clever?" he asked in a similar taunting voice.

"Obviously, I'm not," Izumo said. "My familiars will, though."

"You win," Tsukioka said. "Not that I wasn't going to let you have it anyway. After all, you were here first."

That was true. But even so, it puzzled her that he was giving up so easily. Any of the others would have put up more of a fight. Well, except maybe Moriyama, because she was a pushover. But Tsukioka had come through every time Izumo had thought 'he can't do it'. His determination was one of the reasons she respected him. He wasn't like Suguro or Okumura, who actually had the strength to back up their confidence. Tsukioka was always exceeding expectations, surprising everyone. Why was he suddenly backing out now?

"What's wrong with you?" Izumo demanded.

"Nothing," he said. A lie. A really obvious lie.

"It's clearly not 'nothing'," she retorted. "Every time I thought you were going to give up on cram school, you kept on coming back. You broke your ribs and couldn't go on missions but you still kept coming to class. You were back on the shooting range within an _hour_ of the doctor giving you the all clear to start training again. You haven't been getting any stronger physically, and in fact you've _lost_ weight since you got back, which in your case can't be good, yet you're still somehow still making it. But even after all that, you're just going to give up one of only _three_ chances to qualify for _real_ missions because I was _here first?_ "

Tsukioka gaped at her, seeming unsure of how to respond.

"I'm going to ask one more time, and don't lie to me this time. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ "

He didn't answer at first. It was as though he was deciding whether he was going to tell her or not. Then, he spoke. "When I found out there were only three positions on combat missions, I was devastated. I didn't like the idea of having to put my dream of becoming an exorcist on hold until the next opportunity to progress came by. Like most people here, I came with a specific goal, and I am running out of time to achieve it. But you know what I hated more? The idea of being one of the ones who went forward, because that meant leaving behind some of the only friends I've ever had."

"You think I _don't_ hate the idea of leaving them behind?" Izumo snapped at him. "But I can't afford to think like that. I _have_ to become an exorcist. I have no choice. I can't think about anyone else. But for some reason I always seem to be thinking about _you_! For some reason I want the little weakling who _nobody_ thought would make it to progress alongside me. But now, you're just _giving up_ and I won't accept it."

"I'm not giving up!" he yelled. "I will never give up. I will never give up on being an exorcist, just like I'll never give up on fighting this stupid disease that's trying it's hardest to kill me!"

Izumo felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop to the ground. Yuma Tsukioka had his back to her now. She could hear him breathing. Each inhale was even, but each exhale was a shudder.

"I've had cancer since I was eight years old," he said shakily. "I have been fighting for half my life. I'm not about to stop now. Take the lantern back, Izumo. Use your familiars, and that talisman you've had in your hand the last twenty minutes. Go. Claim your place. Nobody deserves this more than you."

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I will return to camp without a lantern, but I still have two days so I might take the long way. No doubt the other lanterns have already been found, so there's little purpose in searching for them now."

"They might have been found," Izumo said. "But maybe the others will be slower than us."

It hit her then, the realisation of what the true test was. She remembered the words of Okumura-sensei. _No exorcist can fight alone_.

"Come with me," she said.

"What?"

"Come with me," she repeated. "Bring the lantern back with me. Okumura said that whoever can bring back a lantern safely will qualify. If we _both_ bring it back, they'll have no choice but to accept us both. Besides, he'll probably be happy that I learned something from the last training camp. He is always going on about teamwork, right?"

"No exorcist can fight alone," Tsukioka quoted. He had turned to face her now, his eyes lit up like fireflies.

"Yuma," Izumo said. Instinctively she took his hands in hers. They were bony and freezing cold, but somehow, they felt comfortable. "We've both been fighting alone this whole time. For once, let's fight together."


	15. Chapter 15

And so it happened that Yuma rode on the top of the giant peg lantern, laying on his belly and picking off the small moth demons that came too close to him with his rifle. The remainder of the little demons served as fuel for the lantern's flame. The lantern remained still, held back by the white talisman, while it was carried by many tiny versions of Izumo's white fox familiars. The two bigger white foxes defended Izumo from moths that came too close to her while she led the procession back to the campsite. When Kirigakure-sensei saw them coming she burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's great!" she chuckled. "That's really great, you two!"

Takara-kun was the only one back when they arrived. Yuma felt a small pang of nerves in his stomach. He hoped the others realised that co-operation was okay, and they all came back together. Otherwise there would be people in his class he would be going on without, and that didn't sit right with him.

Yuma and Izumo sat down by the fire. Kirigakure-sensei looked as though she had been drinking quite heavily. "Ya did well, you two," she said groggily.

Yuma glanced around, looking for the other teacher. "Where's Yu- I mean Okumura-sensei?"

"Didn't you see the firework go off?" Takara-kun said, bored. "Someone quit."

"Oh." This disappointed Yuma a little. Someone was being left behind. That didn't sit right with him.

"I can guess who that might be," Izumo muttered next to him. He knew who she was thinking about. Shima. He was probably freaked out by the moth demons. He made no secret earlier in the day that he had a bug phobia. It might have gotten to a point where he wasn't coping with it anymore. "They'll catch up, though," she added, pointedly looking at Yuma.

Yuma couldn't help but smile at her. For someone who was often so mean, she could be incredibly supportive. Plus she hadn't opened her mouth to Kirigakure about anything they discussed in the forest, and gave no indication that she would.

Yuma laid back onto the ground, his eyes glancing up at the stars. "I'm sure you are right, Izumo," he said. He couldn't help but smile. He had made it back, which meant he was one step closer to becoming an exorcist.

His dream, which had seemed such a long-shot before, was starting to look that much more achievable. He had Izumo Kamiki to thank for that.

"Thank you, by the way," he said. "For convincing me not to give up."

She didn't respond, but when he glanced over at her distantly gazing into the fire, he knew she had heard.

"Hooray! We got back safe and sound!"

The voice belonged to Shima as he appeared in the clearing, followed by Rin, Suguro, Miwa and Shiemi. Yuma sighed with relief. They were all here. They had all made it back, which meant that what Yukio was responding to was merely a false alarm.

"Thank goodness," he breathed.

"You guys already passed?" Suguro said incredulously.

"You're just slow," Izumo said. "We used my familiars." She indicated herself and Yuma. "Takara-kun got back before us, though."

"Seriously?" Miwa mused to himself. "What even is Takara-kun?"

"Wait a sec," Kirigakure said. "Isn't this everyone?"

"So _nobody_ gave up?" Rin said, confused. "But then who set off the firework?"

Shiemi looked as though she was in pain. She was clutching the back of her head and appeared disoriented. "Hey, are you okay?" Rin asked her, but she didn't respond to him. Yuma wondered what had happened to her during the training. Before he could think more on it, a monster dropped out of the sky, seemingly out of nowhere, with someone standing on top of it. _Demons_ , Yuma thought. He didn't have time to grab his weapon before the monster attacked.

"Go Behemoth," the demon man said, sending the monster forward.

Kirigakure sprang into action, drawing her sword. "I got tired of waiting," she muttered. Everything happened so fast after that. A serpent appeared, the circle activated and the demons were blasted away from the startled students.

"What the hell was that just now?" Izumo demanded.

"I drew the magic circle to protect anyone inside," Kirigakure said methodically. "It's a protective barrier that will repel just about anything. We'll be safe for now." She turned to the students. "Training is over. From now on we're preparing against Amaimon's attacks."

"Amaimon? As in the King of the Earth? One of the Eight Demon Kings? _That_ Amaimon?" Izumo cried.

"Yeah. He's pretty much impossible to beat for any exorcist, which is why we need to be strengthening our defense. She splashed holy water on the students, with the exception of Rin. Only Suguro questioned it, but Kirigakure made some excuse that he was allergic or something. Nobody bought it, but they didn't have time to argue about it.

"Where's Yukio?" Rin suddenly asked.

"He went to... respond to the firework..." Yuma's eyes widened. "Oh no! That whole thing was a set-up to get rid of him!" _Plus, he's out of the circle, which mean's he is unprotected._

Izumo tried to call Yukio. "He's not answering his phone," she murmured.

"Everyone calm down. I set up this barrier to keep Amaimon out. You'll all be safe so long as you stay in here."

Yuma felt a cold hand wrap around his, squeezing it in a near-bone-crushing grip. He glanced at Izumo, whose eyes were wide with fear. She hadn't looked this scared since the ghoul demons attacked her and Paku at the last summer camp. Yuma closed his fingers around her hand.

"We're still fighting together, right?" he murmured.

Izumo nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said. "We are."

"Hey," Yuma smiled. "If we both survive this, would you like to go out some time? Just the two of us?"

He couldn't believe what he was saying. Had he honestly just asked a girl out when they were in the middle of a life and death situation?

"I'd like that," Izumo said. She looked directly at Yuma. "But just in case we don't..." She pulled him by the hand she was already holding, closer to her, and gave him a quick kiss. Her lips were a little chafed from being exposed to the elements, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"What the..." Shima's voice muttered in the background. Both Yuma and Izumo ignored him.

"Hey, hey! Get back here!" Kirigakure yelled out. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Shiemi Moriyama as she approached the edge of the magic circle.

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled, starting forward. "What did you do to her?" he demanded of Amaimon. Kirigakure was holding him back from exiting the circle as well.

"Well, I did have a female _chuchi_ lay eggs in her, and now that they are parasitically living in her, she will only obey my commands." Amaimon was so casual about it, scooping up Shiemi like a rag doll before disappearing with her.

"Shiemi!" Rin screamed as he raced after Amaimon. The Behemoth charged at him, but Kirigakure leapt forward to fend it off. At the same time she tossed Rin his sword. Yuma gasped. He knew almost better than anyone what this meant. Rin would likely use his flames tonight, and everyone would know who he really was. Yuma just hoped the others were just as understanding as he had tried to be when he first found out. After all, it was yet another life-saving situation he would be using them for.

"Do not leave this magic circle, do you hear?" Kirigakure yelled at the rest of the students.

All of them, however, simply stood paralysed as they watched Rin Okumura disappear into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

Yukio shot down the last and biggest of the _chuchi_. Then he ran like hell back to the campsite. A trap. The firecracker had been set off to lure _him_ away. The purpose could only have been to get to Rin. Yukio was one of the only people who could protect his brother if he used his flames, but even now it was becoming increasingly difficult as Rin relied more on Satan's strength.

 _Nii-san_ , he begged silently as he sprinted through the forest. Branches scraped against his face and hot, angry tears began to fog his glasses. _Please..._

When he saw them in the clearing, his students, he felt a small sense of relief. But it quickly faded upon a quick grasp of the situation. Shiemi Moriyama was cradled in the arms of a strange man, no, a _demon_. Amaimon, he realised. The same demon who had come after his brother the day at the theme park, the one who had caused Shura to come out of hiding. Suguro-kun and the other boys were standing there as well, trying to fight him off. And Rin. Rin was there. He had his sword in his hands, having dropped the red case he always carried it in.

"Nii-san!" Yukio screamed at him. "It's a trap! Don't give in!"

Rin looked in his direction. But rather than looking _at_ Yukio, he looked _through_ him. His face said it all. He had already made up his mind. He was about to risk everything, to reveal himself to all his friends, and all because he thought he could protect them.

"Nii-san," Yukio croaked. It was pathetic. There was no way his brother would hear him now. "Please don't..."

Rin was beyond reason now. As he drew his sword, his demonic features became accentuated. His ears grew long and pointed and blue flames surrounded him. It took everything in Yukio not to cry. Amaimon released Shiemi and leapt towards Satan's son, his half-brother.

 _His brother. His brother and mine._

But Yukio didn't have time to think of it now. He raced towards the other students, concealing his tears. "Is everyone alright?" he asked in the most authoritarian voice he could muster right now.

"Sensei!" Miwa cried. "What's going on. Okumura-kun..."

"We'll talk about it later," Yukio promised. "I will explain everything, I swear. For now, we need to get out of here. Suguro-kun, please." The taller boy was staring straight at Rin and Amaimon. Yukio heard him say _kurikara_ , one of the names for Rin's sword.

"Bon," Miwa said urgently. "Come on!"

Shima had already started running. Yukio scooped up Shiemi, who appeared to be in a stupor of some kind. He noticed the parasite in her neck. He would have to get that out quickly, though it seemed the damage had already been done. When they reached the magic circle, Shura ran towards them.

"Where were you?" Yukio demanded angrily. He hadn't meant to snap at her. Not really. But she was supposed to be watching the students.

"I was fighting Amaimon's pet," she said. "But it ran back to its master before I could finish it off. More importantly, we need to leave the forest. Now."

"Yukio!" Yuma's voice cut in. Yukio had placed Shiemi onto the ground only to be greeted with his best friend's arms around him. "Thank god you're safe."

His skin and bone frame only made Yukio want to cry even more. But he couldn't. Not here. He needed to be strong for these students.

"Shura-san is right," he said once he had released Yuma. "We need to get out of here and get you all to safety."

"But... Rin..." Yuma started.

"Is out of our hands now," Yukio finished. "It's too dangerous for any of us to come between him and Amaimon." He lifted Shiemi's small body onto his back. "Come with me. All of you."

"I... can't... breathe," Shima-san panted as the exhausted students headed towards the school's infirmary. Yukio felt for him. He felt for them all. In their rush to get away from the scene, he had pushed them, knowing full well they were all still tired from the lantern challenge. He himself had reached the point of exhaustion, but for Yukio, it was more a mental exhaustion than a physical one.

"Yuki-chan," Shiemi's voice called to him. "I'm okay now. You can let me down."

Yukio complied, grateful to have the extra weight lifted from his shoulders. Not that Shiemi was overly heavy. She was probably the second lightest person in that group. Second only to Yuma, who seemed to be losing more weight each day since he got back into training. Yukio looked over at him. He was still holding Izumo Kamiki's hand. Yukio wondered when things had escalated between the two of them. He was truly a terrible friend for not noticing.

Yukio's mind drifted wistfully to Suzuka. He wondered what she would think of him now. He had failed, once again, to protect his brother. All this time training as an exorcist and he was still weak. The image in his mind of her disapproving face annoyed him. He was stupid to have fallen for it, the trap that they had laid for him, for Nii-san. Everyone could see it now. His failure was out in the open.

"Shura-san," he growled. "Did you get rid of me because you knew this would happen. You wanted to see how Ani used his sword, didn't you? You didn't want me in the way to stop him." He could feel the anger rising within him. His voice had begun to escalate in volume. "Isn't that right?"

"Yukio." Yuma was in front of him, bony hands on his shoulders. His face looked more gaunt than usual. Probably because he was exhausted. "It's okay..."

"Aww, don't be like that, scaredy-cat," Shura teased.

"Shut up," Yuma hissed at her, at his _teacher_. "You're making things worse."

"Um... what's going on?" Shiemi asked. "With Rin?"

All eyes were on Yukio at this point. Student's eyes so full of questions. Questions they would never forgive him for answering. But it was inevitable now. Yuma had released his shoulders, but was still there, close enough for Yukio to know his best friend was supporting him. Yukio sighed heavily. "Ani..." he began.

"That shade of blue," a voice said from above. "Isn't it just like _that night_?"

Yukio looked up. There was a man on the steeple across from them. He had long, flowing blonde hair and was wearing robes of white. Below him on the path were two men wearing exorcist black.

"Take statements from those exwire children," the blonde man commanded them. "And once the fire brigade arrives, have them use holy water to extinguish the blaze."

"Who is that man?" Kamiki asked.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," the blonde said flamboyantly. "I am Arthur Augusto Angel, the current _Paladin_ of the True Cross Order. Which means, Shura, I am now your boss."

Shura twitched uncomfortably. She could obviously see it was about to become an interrogation.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Angel demanded. "Your orders were to report back to the Vatican on the alleged conspiracy between Shiro Fujimoto and Mephisto Pheles, were they not? We have not received such a report from you."

"I wasn't the only spy dispatched," Shura argued weakly.

"In addition," Angel continued. "If you were able..."

He was interrupted by the appearance of a Mephisto Pheles, who had in tow with him a very enraged Rin. Yukio's heart sank. This was not the brother he knew. Rin was completely consumed by his flames. He had turned into a monster, growling and hissing like an animal. This was exactly what Yukio had been afraid of.

"If you were able," Angel started again as if nothing had happened, "to judge that it was something related to Satan, immediate elimination was permitted. Now, Shura, this beast of blue flames looks remarkably like it is related to Satan."

Yukio heard Yuma seething beside him. He reached for his friend's wrist, holding it steady.

Mephisto casually sheathed Rin's sword. "It's been a while, Angel," he said formally. Rin's demon form began to dissipate, and he began to collapse. Mephisto caught his wrist to stop him from falling.

 _Nii-san..._ Yukio resisted the urge to go to his brother. He used his hold on Yuma's wrist to also restrain him.

"This incident is all the evidence I need," Angel declared. "The Grigori will be notified of your betrayal, Mephisto." Angel seemed to disappear for a moment, appearing directly in front of Rin. Yukio's stomach tightened as Angel's hand closed around Rin's throat. He had drawn a wide, flat blade and was now holding it under Rin's chin. "In the name of the True Cross Order, I will execute the spawn of Satan."

"No!" Yuma cried. He started forward, but Yukio's stronger grip still held him back. Yukio himself was staring in shock. He wanted to close his eyes, to look away. He wanted to jump in and save his brother. He wanted to shield his students from what was about to come. But he couldn't do any of those things. He just stood, paralysed by his own fear.

 _Nii-san... I'm so sorry. I failed you._

Just then, Shura hurtled towards Angel, sword drawn. As she made to strike the paladin, he dropped Rin, disappearing. Shura made to use her sword ability, but Angel snuck up behind her, restraining her sword hand and holding his own blade to her throat.

"Protecting Satan's spawn, are we?" he asked coolly. "Do you mean you actually want to take seriously the request of your late teacher, and teach the brat how to use his demon sword?"

Yukio gasped lightly. He had not known Shiro had asked her to do that. It was definitely news to him.

"You would do that for the man who was most unworthy of the paladin name?" Angel taunted.

Yukio wanted to shout out, to defend his father. 'My father was not unworthy,' he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Shut up, baldy," Shura snapped. "You're wrong. You'll never understand it, so just back off already!"

Angel's phone rang. He released Shura to answer it. "Yes," he said calmly. "Understood." He hung up, turning to Mephisto. "It has been decided by the Grigori that Mephisto Pheles will stand trial on the charge of treason. Naturally, I will be taking Satan's spawn as evidence. And Shura, I will have you stand as a witness." He turned to his two other exorcists. "Take the Exwires," he commanded them.

"Uh, no," Yukio said, stepping forward. "I am their teacher. I will take my students to the infirmary."

"Fine," Angel said dismissively. "Follow your Sensei."

As much as it pained him to do it, Yukio turned away from his brother, letting the Paladin of the True Cross Order drag him away.

 _I'm sorry, Nii-san..._


	17. Chapter 17

"Tsukioka."

The voice was faint, distant. Yuma could barely hear it. He could barely feel the light touch of Izumo's hand on his. He could barely see through the stinging, hot tears in his eyes. His head was spinning as he wondered where it had all gone wrong.

"Yuma," Izumo urged, trying to tug at his hand. "Let's go."

He knew he should have gone with her. He should have just followed the others, followed Yukio. But the only thing he could see when he blinked those tears away was Rin being dragged by the collar by the blonde-haired Paladin. In that moment, the only thing he was sure of was that he couldn't let his friend go like this.

Slipping his hand free of Izumo's, he broke into a run.

"Yuma!" Yukio screamed. His fingers scraped against Yuma's arm as he failed to restrain him.

"Stop him!" the Paladin yelled. But by the time his guard mobilised, Yuma was already in front of them, throwing his arms around Rin's neck. He wasn't sure he had ever run that fast in his life.

"Yuma," Rin said, folding his arms across Yuma's back. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Seriously?" The Paladin muttered. "You find out he's the son of Satan, and you're still all over him? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yuma looked over Rin's shoulder, meeting the blonde man's eyes. "I already knew, you son-of-a-bitch," he spat. He was struggling to breathe, but he wasn't done yet. "And I don't care. Rin is not his father. He used those flames of his to save my life, and has only _ever_ used them to fight _against_ demons. He is an _exorcist_ , and more importantly, he is my friend. So take _that_ back to your higher-ups at the Vatican."

"Yuma..." Rin murmured. "You're really... hot."

It was the last thing he heard anyone say to him that night. His whole body became slack as his fatigue got the better of him and his vision faded to black.

The familiar, rhythmic beep of the heart rate monitor told him he was in hospital. Yuma forced his eyes open, expecting bright fluorescent lighting to greet him. But the room was lit only by the sunlight which permeated the translucent white curtains.

It was a private ward, small in size and minimalist in design. It was similar to the one he had been in when all this started, when he met Mephisto and decided he wanted to be an exorcist. Beside his bed was an grey armchair, upon which someone was curled up asleep.

Yuma smiled. "Su-chan," he called, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "Wake up, Su-chan..."

She stirred, the blanket she had wrapped around her falling to the floor as she moved. "Nii-chan..." she murmured groggily. She looked younger without her glasses, like a small child. She reached for them on the side table. "How long have you been awake?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Not long," Yuma said. "You been here all day?"

"Mmm." She nodded. "Father was here too, but he had to go to work. He said he would be here later."

"Anyone else?" Yuma asked. He was hoping to hear that Izumo had come. Or Yukio. Or _Rin_.

"No, but I got a call from your girlfriend. She's coming this afternoon."

"My... girlfriend..." Yuma smiled at the thought. _Izumo._ He thought about that kiss, and the way he had awkwardly asked her out in a literal life-and-death scenario. Thinking back on it, it was actually kind of funny, but fitting for two kids training to become exorcists.

"You never told me you liked a girl, Nii-chan," Suzuka said accusingly.

"Well," Yuma said, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, "it happened so quickly. I was going to tell you..."

"I'm just kidding." Su laughed. "Izumo-chan told me all about it. She told me she knew about..." her voice trailed off. "Nii-chan, they want to do some more tests before you leave here. They want to know if the treatments are working."

"I figured as much," Yuma said. "It's getting to a point where I can't hide it anymore. I told Izumo because I was angry and frustrated and annoyed that I was so limited." He could feel the emotions rising in him again as he spoke them aloud. "I only passed that test last night because of her," he told Suzuka. "Because she didn't give up on me, even when I had given up on myself. But how long are we going to keep delaying the inevitable? I know exactly what any test they do is going to tell me. I am _dying_ , Suzuka. I can already feel my strength beginning to fail. I already know I can't do the qualification exam..."

"Nii-chan..." Su had begun to cry. "Don't say that. Don't say things like that. You've worked so hard to be an exorcist. You've never wanted anything more. Don't give up on your dream, Nii-chan."

Tears fell from Yuma's eyes as well. Su had grasped his hand with both of hers, resting her head on them so she could cry into the hospital blankets.

"It's over," Yuma sobbed. "It's all over."

"How long?" Yuma asked calmly. He had his father, Suzuka and Izumo by his bedside, all watching the doctor. The tests had confirmed what Yuma had already suspected. There was almost no chance of remission now. The cancer was killing him.

The doctor looked him in the eye. Yuma liked that. There was no time for sugar-coating it now. "Six months," he said gently. "Eight if we're lucky."

Suzuka leaned into their father's shoulder and sobbed as he caressed her head tenderly. Izumo just reached over and grabbed Yuma's hand.

"The Exorcist Qualification Exam is in six months," she said. "You can still go for it. You can still try..."

"Izumo," Yuma said. "There's no way..."

"No! You told me you weren't going to give up! You said you'd _never_ stop fighting! And I told you that we would fight together! Even if I have to _carry_ you through the next six months, we are taking that exam together. I'm not taking no for an answer here!"

Yuma heard his father chuckle beside him. "Your mother would have liked her," he remarked. "She was stubborn as well."

"Yuma, she's right," Su said. "You can't give up now. You have to fight on until there's nothing left, otherwise what was all this for?"

Yuma sighed. "I can't promise I'll be able to take the exam," he said. "But I can promise I'll be giving my all in cram school until I have no strength left to spare. That will have to be good enough, Izumo."

Izumo leaned forward. "Fine," she said, creasing her small eyebrows. "But I'm holding you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Yuma said before his girlfriend's lips greeted his. Something in the kiss told Yuma she was going to be in this relationship until the day he died, and for that, he was glad.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuma opened his eyes to a faint knock on the door. In the doorway was Suguro, his arm plastered up and resting in a sling.

"Hey," Yuma said faintly. "How are you feeling, Suguro-kun?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Suguro said. He was eyeing off the chair that sat beside Yuma's bed as though contemplating whether to sit in it or not.

Yuma indicated towards the seat. "Please," he said. Suguro pulled up the chair with his free hand so that it was slightly closer to the bed. He looked up at Yuma with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Yuma asked him.

Suguro sighed outwardly. "How long?" he asked. "How long have you known?" He was talking about Rin, of course. Yuma suspected he would be in shock about the revelation for a while, given his family's history with Satan.

"The training camp in our dormitory block. When Rin and I went out to get the power back on. I was supposed to be covering him, but I missed my shot. I tried to get the power back on after that and was almost killed, and Rin... he saved my life, Suguro-kun, by using his flames. That's how I found out." He breathed in sharply. "I was sworn to secrecy by Sir Pheles, but I wouldn't have said anything anyway. I owe him my life, and, well, it's not really my secret to tell anyway."

"I understand," Suguro said. "I just... I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him again. Seeing those flames just reminded me of what the Blue Night did to my family, and Shima's and Konekomaru's. That power... it's dangerous, and Okumura-kun..."

"I know," Yuma said. "He hasn't learned to control it yet. I worry that one day he won't be able to come back from it; that he'll lose whatever humanity he has left. If that happens, he won't be Rin Okumura anymore. He'll be... a demon."

"He _is_ a demon," Suguro snapped, then recoiled at the harshness in his own voice. He continued a little more gently, "the son of Satan, who uses _his_ power to fight. That sort of thing ain't going to end well. The sooner you realise that, the better."

Yuma looked away from Suguro, towards where the sun was shining through the window. "I don't believe he is a monster, Suguro-kun. I _can't_ believe that. This class - you guys - and Yukio... you're the only friends I've got." He shook his head slowly. "I need you all to be my strength, and to be with me until the end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suguro demanded, raising his voice again. "Hey! Look at me! What do you mean _until the end?_ What are you saying?"

A tear escaped Yuma's eye. "Rin isn't the only one who's been keeping a secret. I was going to tell all of you all together, but I guess it doesn't matter." He turned back to Suguro, brushing the drying tear from his cheek. "I'm dying, Suguro-kun."

Suguro stayed in Yuma's room until the nurse came in to inform Yuma that the doctor had declared him stable enough to be discharged. "Your father is already here, filling out the paperwork," she said. She sat a pile of clothes on the end table "He brought you these, as well. Take your time getting ready. Oh, by the way, Ryūji Suguro?"

"Yeah?"

"Your friend, Konekomaru Miwa, is out of surgery. He asked after you."

Suguro's eyes widened at the sound of Miwa's name. "How is he?"

"He's still a little bit groggy from the anesthesia, but we expect him to make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness," Yuma whispered. "You should go see him, Suguro-kun." Yuma knew as well as anyone how close those boys were. They did grow up together, after all, and they survived the Blue Night together. Miwa, in particular, looked up to Suguro as not just a friend but as a member of a respected family. "He'll want to know you're okay."

Suguro nodded slowly. "Should I tell him about..." He seemed to struggle finding the words. _You having cancer? The fact that you're dying?_ "...your situation?" he finally finished.

"If you like," Yuma said, smiling weakly. "He's going to find out anyway, so it doesn't really matter who tells him. Though I imagine you have a lot more important things to talk about than my health issues."

Suguro nodded gravely. "I think you're right. Anyway, I guess I'll see you at school." Suguro had been surprised when Yuma told him he wasn't quitting cram school. But he seemed to understand Yuma's determination to keep going until the end. After all, he had dreams of his own as well.

"Yeah," Yuma said, giving a subtle wave as Suguro followed the nurse out of the room. "See you."

Yuma half-expected his father to drive him home. He got an unexpectedly pleasant surprise when the True Cross Academy appeared in his line of vision.

"You're taking me back to school?" he asked incredulously.

"Is that not what you want?" his father responded in the same tone. "You wanted to continue your education, did you not?"

Yuma nodded. Of course he did. This was all he had ever wanted, and Izumo had made it clear that giving up wasn't an option. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome. I have arranged a live-in nurse to stay on your floor. She will attend to all your medical needs. I believe you are acquainted with her already. Ayame Sakamoto?"

"From the oncology clinic?" Yuma asked. "Yeah, she did all my chemotherapy treatments. How did you manage to get _her_ to agree to this?"

"I didn't," his father said. "I merely made the phone call to the clinic to make the arrangements. Apparently, when Sakamoto-san heard it was for you, she volunteered."

"What about her other patients?" Yuma asked.

"The clinic has assured me they will be well looked-after," his father said. "But, in truth, they are not my concern. My son is. If you're prepared to see this Exorcist exam through, then I am prepared to support that. I want to see you live your best life with the time you have left, and I know for a fact that it's what your mother would have wanted, too."

Yuma nodded. "I won't let you down, Father."

As the car pulled up in front of the dormitory, Yuma's father looked at him. His eyes were sad, but there was pride in his expression. "You never have, Yuma. You're so strong, just like your mother." With his hand, he gently ruffled Yuma's long, thin hair. "Now go. Sakamoto-san is already waiting for you upstairs."

"Yuma!" Ayame walked up to him and gave him a massive hug. She was only a head taller than him. She had always seemed so much bigger when he was sitting in that chemotherapy chair.

"I'm so glad it's you, Ayame-chan," Yuma said. "I really couldn't picture it being anyone else."

"I hope you don't mind I set myself up in the room next to yours. I know we have the whole floor, but I didn't want to be too far away, just in case you need anything."

"It's fine," Yuma said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Look at this," she said, leading him into his room. She held up a small electronic device that had been sitting on the bedside table. "If you ever need something, press this button." She pressed the red button. In response, something pinged loudly from her room. "See? It's loud enough that I should be able to hear it, even when I'm asleep. It also activates my pager for when I'm not in my room."

"That's really cool," Yuma said.

"Also, I'll put my number in your cell phone, so when you're out and about you can call me. I'll make sure it's on speed-dial."

"Thanks, Ayame-chan." Yuma pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to her. She began typing into it. After a few moments, she handed it back to him. "I'm now your 'In Case of Emergencies' contact, in case something happens and one of your friends or teachers needs to call. By the way, you have a text message."

Yuma glanced down at the phone. Sure enough, the message icon was showing. He looked at the text. It was from Rin Okumura:

 _Hi, Yuma_ , it said. _Hope you're okay. You gave me a real scare the other night. I'm back at school now, but I'm not in your class anymore. I'm sorry I haven't been to the hospital, but I really want to see you soon. I think you might be the only friend I have left. Talk to you soon. Rin._

Yuma smiled sadly as he typed a reply:

 _Rin. I'm okay. I've been discharged from hospital and I'm back at school now. What are you doing tonight? Need to talk to you. Yuma._

Ayame was going around the common room, checking on some of the equipment she brought with her. "It's all the clinic's," she said as Yuma sat down on the couch. "Your father wanted you to have the best care, and he paid well for it."

"That sounds like him," Yuma said. "Want to watch some TV?"

Ayame smiled warmly. "Sure. But first, I'll make us some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"That sounds good. I'm sure your cooking is ten times better than the food you get in hospital."

"Oh yes," she said. "I make a mean yakisoba. I bought all the ingredients before I came here. I'll get started right away."

"I appreciate it. Thanks Ayame-chan."

Yuma's phone vibrated in his hand, signalling a reply from Rin:

 _On a mission with Yukio and Shura now. I'll drop by your floor tonight. Maybe bring Yukio too. Can't wait to see you_.

Yuma typed in a quick response: _Very good. Can't wait._ He placed his phone on the arm of the couch and reached for the TV remote. Within a few minutes, though, he was fast asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'll get it!"

Suzuka glanced up as Namika breezed past her, headed towards the door. She and the other girls had been in the common room poring over a magazine article about some Korean boy band they were all into. Su had heard them giggling and gushing over their favourite members from her seat at the dining table, where she had been perusing online articles about grief and loss, preparing herself for what was coming.

She hadn't told any of her friends about her brother. Not even Kaoru. The last time she had seen her best friend, all they talked about was her relationship with Kazuto Yamaguchi and how great it was. She hadn't wanted to kill her friend's vibe by suddenly announcing 'Nii-chan is going to die in six months'. Besides, she was happy for Kaoru. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she and Kazuto had just been flirting a little in science class.

"Su-chan," Namika called out. "It's Okumura-kun"

 _Nii-chan,_ she thought immediately. Something had happened to him. Why else would Yukio Okumura be here? She raced over to the door. "Is it Nii-chan?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

Yukio looked a little taken aback. "No, no," he said. "Nothing like that..."

Su could have collapsed with relief. "Thank goodness," she whispered.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault I always expect the worst. Especially when it comes to my brother. How are you, Yukio?"

"I'm..." Yukio paused, as though he wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm okay. I think. So much has happened. I don't know..."

Su took his hand gently. "Walk with me," she said, leading him out of the doorway.

"I don't have much time," Yukio warned as they walked. "I have to be at the station in half an hour. The Order are sending me on a mission. Probably... the biggest one of my life, but all I can think about is Nii-san. He's... well, he's in a lot of trouble, Suzuka. And I can't even take care of him because I have this. And Yuma... he was in hospital and I couldn't even go see him because I was too busy looking after the others, because I'm their teacher and I'm responsible for them... but you know what? Maybe I wanted to be there for my best friend instead of cleaning up my brother's messes all the time, or explaining to everyone why all this stuff even happened! I still don't even know what happened to Yuma, or even if he's okay..."

"Yukio," Su whispered. _He still doesn't know,_ she realised.She wondered whether she should tell him. _He is already shouldering so much. This will destroy him. But if I don't tell him, Nii-chan will, and I won't be able to save either of them..._

"Anyway, I didn't want to burden you with all my problems, but Shura keeps saying I need to talk about it, and when he... Todou... he said things, things about how I was like him and resenting his family and the Order... I can't help but wonder if it's true... I love Nii-san, but-"

"Yukio," Su interrupted. "It's okay to think about yourself sometimes. I know I think about it a lot... the life I would have had if Nii-chan..." She looked sadly at Yukio. _He needs to know_. "If Nii-chan had _never gotten sick._ "

They stopped walking. Yukio stared at her blankly. "If he hadn't... I knew it! He's not okay, is he?"

Su shook her head slowly. "No, Yukio. He's not _._ He hasn't really been _okay_ for eight years...I wanted to tell you sooner, but he made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Eight years," Yukio echoed. "What-"

"My brother suffers from Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia." There was no point being delicate about it now. "He's dying."

Yukio stared, wide-eyed with shock. He shook his head slowly. "No..."

"I'm sorry," Su said. Tears began to fill her eyes. She had lost count of the amount of times she had cried since the doctor delivered the news that the cancer had officially become terminal. This was just another time. "I know he wanted to tell you himself, but I couldn't let you go on a mission without knowing. He wouldn't want that either-"

"How long?" Yukio's voice was a cracked whisper. "How long does he have?"

"The doctor said about six months. Up to nine if we're really lucky. I just don't know at this point..."

"I didn't even notice," he whispered, physically shuddering now. "He's my best friend, and I didn't even see it. I should have known something; I should have paid more attention-"

"No!" Su threw her arms around him. To comfort him. To stop him from shaking. And, perhaps, just to be closer to him. "You can't blame yourself for this," she murmured in his ear. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

Yukio buried his face into her shoulder as he embraced her, sobbing uncontrollably. "This can't be happening. There must be some way-"

"There isn't," Su said. "If there was I would do it without hesitation. They did everything they could to keep my brother alive. But there's nothing else to do. I'm sorry."

"I should see him," Yukio said, pulling away from the embrace. "I need to... oh, God I can't. I have to go to the station..." He pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "How can I go now, Suzuka? I can't leave him again."

Su pushed her own glasses up the bridge of her nose, blinking back her tears. "You have to," she said. "Your mission... Nii-chan wouldn't want you to jeopardise that for him. If people's lives are at stake, then you have to go. That's what he would say."

Yukio straightened. His face, filled with emotion only a few minutes ago, had become a mask of cold determination. "You're right," he said as he put his glasses back on. The lenses reflected the light of the sun that was shining through the window, concealing the redness of his eyes. "I can almost hear him saying it to me now."

"My brother is an Exorcist-in-training," Su pointed out. "What you do... it's important to him. And you don't have to worry about him being alone. He has me. He has his nurse. He has his girlfriend-"

"Yuma has a girlfriend, now?"

"Yeah. She's one of your other students. Izumo Kamiki. Nii-chan asked her out during that training camp."

Yukio sighed, throwing his head back. "I really am out of touch, aren't I? How did I not see that coming?"

Su laughed. "Well, they're no Kaoru and Kazuto. They were a lot less obvious."

"I guess that's true. That day after we got grouped together in science, I heard about it for weeks. I finally had to say 'just ask her out already'."

"And when he did, _I_ heard about it for weeks. I'm _still_ hearing about it."

Yukio was smiling now. It was the first time he had smiled all day, and what a lovely smile it was. Su felt her heart flutter a little.

"Suzuka," he said, in a gentle voice that made her spine tingle a little. "I have to go now, but when I get back, I might have a little more time..." He paused for a moment and she could see him swallowing hard. "Do you think I could call on you again?"

"I think I would like that very much," Su said.

Yukio beamed. He leaned towards her, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "Until then, Suzuka Tsukioka," he whispered.

"Until then," she replied as he walked away from her. The feeling of his lips lingered even after he had disappeared from view, and Su thought, for the first time, that maybe she could be happy after her brother was gone.


End file.
